Collide
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Random events seem to influence Greg and Sara's relationship... Will it last? Sandle fic of course...COMPLETED!
1. Sleepovers

COLLIDE

A Sandle Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

"**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through"**

"Damnit!" Sara cursed kicking the door of her department issue Chevy Tahoe loud enough for it to echo.

A voice from behind her caused her to jump. "Is there any particular reason you're beating up your car?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Greg." She spat. "It won't start. I need to go home. I need to feed Romeo and Juliet," she said pacing in front of him.

"Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Romeo and Juliet, my cats. I just got them last month. And don't ask… they were already named, I felt no need to confuse them." She explained.

He nodded, "I can give you a ride, Sar" he offered.

"I live in the opposite direction, Greg," Sara pointed out.

Greg shook his head. "So what? Do you plan on walking?" he teased, gently pushing her toward his car.

She sighed in defeat, climbing into the passenger seat as Greg successfully started the car.

Pulling up outside her apartment complex Sara started to get out. "You wanna stay for coffee?" she offered.

"Sure," he smiled, getting out also and following her up to her apartment.

"So, where's Romeo?" Greg asked, petting the cat that sat contently on his lap as he sipped his coffee.

Sara flashed him a confused stare. "He's in hiding. Had him neutered." She explained. "How'd you know that was Juliet?"

He cringed. "I'd be hiding if I were Romeo, too. And I'm not that bad of a C.S.I. Pink collar. If you'd put that on Romeo I wouldn't blame him for pouncing on your toes while you sleep." He smiled, a grin also spreading across Sara's face.

She bopped him on the head. "You're horrible…" she laughed.

"Ow…" he complained, "That was mean…" he rubbed at the spot on his head where his hair had been messed up. "Well, I guess I should go now…" he said, setting his coffee cup down.

He was almost at the door before she spoke. "Greg," he turned to face her. "Thanks for bringing me home."

He nodded, smiling, "I'll pick you up on the way in tomorrow, okay? And thanks for the coffee." He replied, walking out the door.

Moments later her doorbell rang. She opened it to Greg. "You are not going to believe it but… MY CAR WON'T START!" he shouted.

She laughed. "The cars are going through some sort of epidemic and your laughing?" he questioned.

"Hypocrite…" she laughed. "I seem to recall you wondering why I was kicking my car. It's refusal to work generally has that effect though, doesn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right," then burst out laughing.

After composing themselves, Greg once again found himself sitting on her couch. "You can stay the night, Greg." She told him, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sara nodded, "I trust you not to do anything stupid," she grinned.

Greg scowled at her. "Alright. I'll go get my bag." He said. Now he was glad he kept spare clothes in a duffel bag in his trunk. He knew they'd come in handy one day.

After several minutes Greg returned, large duffel bag in hand. "What do you have in there, Greg? A body?" she laughed.

"Nope. Two." He laughed.

Sara had wandered into her room to change while Greg did in the living room. Upon emerging from her room, she burst into laughter and found herself on the floor, in a failed attempt to suppress her giggles.

"What?" he asked, approaching.

She laughed again. "Nice pajama's"

He looked down at his Spongebob Squarepants pajama pants and faded Marilyn Manson shirt. "What?" he repeated, just as confused as before.

"Spongebob and Manson. Nice combo, Greggo." She laughed again, standing up.

Greg took in her blue plaid pajama pants and black cami top. "So, wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Sure, Greg," she agreed. "Your pick."

He grinned and busied himself with searching through her DVD collection. "Disney movies?" he smiled, flipping through several animated movies before settling on one.

"What did you pick?" she asked, returning from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

He popped the DVD in and sat beside her again. "The Lion King 2" he replied.

"Good choice, Greggo" she smiled as the movie began.

By the time the movie finished, Sara had fallen asleep, her head resting against Greg's chest, his arm draped over her shoulder. He yawned, setting the empty popcorn bowl and soda cans on the coffee table in front of him, before maneuvering Sara so he could stand. He gently picked her up, carrying her back to her room.

"Drøm søtt, min elskede," he whispered, wrapping the blanket around her and kissing her forehead before walking back out to the couch.

**That's chapter one…. Let me know what you think **

**And 'Drøm søtt' means 'Sweet Dreams' in Norwegian, if you want to know the rest you'll have to look it up, cause I'm not telling! Review and let me know what you think! The quote at the beginning is what the fic is based off of. Howie Day's 'Collide'. And I fixed my translation mistake too…. hehehe**


	2. Sing Alongs

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

Greg had woken up before Sara the next morning. It was raining, he noticed, pulling off his Manson shirt and grabbing a more normal t-shirt out of his duffel bag.

He walked out onto the balcony of the apartment complex. It wasn't covered as Sara was on the top floor of the building and the rain poured down. He stood silently, starring up at the dark clouds.

"What are you doing, Greg?" Sara's voice came from behind him, causing him to jump out of his trance.

She took in his appearance, hair flattened by the rain, his bare chest was soaked, he had a t-shirt in his hands, which was now also soaked and he still had his Spongebob pants on.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, I was looking at the rain." He said glancing at her as she moved to stand beside him.

She sighed. "I love the storms," Sara smiled.

"Me too," Greg said, "They're relaxing." (It's raining here… I love storms so I incorporated it into my fic… hehehe)

She looked up at him, "Want something to eat?" Just as she said this the lights flickered and the power faded out. "Oh, great…"

He laughed, following her in, tripping over several things as he went. "MEOW!" something hissed.

He cringed, "Sorry which ever one you were…" he said, moving toward Sara's figure as she dug out some candles.

"Okay," she said, setting some on the table so the kitchen was illuminated. "That kind of limited food choices." Sara said and began digging through her fridge. "Ta da. Cold Pizza and spaghetti-o's." she laughed.

He bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. He set the pizza on the table and let her sit, grabbing two water bottles out of the fridge as well.

"Well… this is a very weird situation." Sara grinned.

Greg looked confused. "What do you mean? Cold pizza isn't that weird."

She laughed. "No, not that. It's weird because anyone who walked in would be under the impression that we were having a romantic dinner gone wrong. Not a power-outage caused breakfast." she smiled at the thought.

"I see your point. I don't think I'd mind if they misinterpreted though," he admitted.

She smirked at his comment. "Oh, wouldn't you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not one bit, unless of course it was Nick or Warrick in which case I'd be the victim in your next case."

After depositing his dishes in the sink, he wandered back into the living room, humming some undistinguishable tune.

"What is that?" Sara laughed, joining him on the couch.

The grin on his face told her she'd soon regret asking.

"_I can see what's happening_" he said, in a weird accent.

Sara was still lost. "What?"

Greg continued. "_And they don't have a clue_"

"Who?" Sara asked.

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two_." Greg continued.

Sara understood. "Oh…"

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight_" Greg sang in a mock French accent. "_There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air_" he laughed. "Come on, Sar! Give it a shot!"

Sara was almost crying due to her extreme laughter, but did manage to join in. "_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things._" She sang, in a much better voice than he would have expected.

Greg then took over, "_So many things to tell her. But how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me._"

"_Hes holding back, he's hiding. From what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The King I see inside._" Sara sang, and continued into the chorus, Greg joining in also.

"_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, Love is where they are." _They finished that part together before Greg took a step closer to her, now standing directly in front of her.

He smiled, "_And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed…"_

"_His carefree days with us are history," _Sara added.

He tilted her chin up so he was looking directly into her eyes. "In short, our pal is doomed……" they finished together. Greg then took the opportunity to capture her lips with his.

**That's chapter one…. Let me know what you think! I don't own the quote at the beginning either…that's Howie Days and I don't own 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' from the Lion King. I thought it was a good song for them…. Hehehe…. Now…. Go press that little purple button and yes… for those of you who guessed that the Norwegian line in the first chapter was 'My Love,' you'd be right. REVIEW!**


	3. Were You Planning This?

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

"Wow…" Greg said as they pulled apart.

Sara nodded, "You can say that again."

"Wow…" he replied, smiling, promptly receiving a punch in the arm.

They glanced out the window. The ringing of Sara's cell phone interrupting the silence as they stared at the falling rain.

"Sidle" she said into the receiver. "No, I'm not at the lab, Grissom, my car broke down, Greg took me home." She explained after her supervisor asked for her current location. "No, Greg isn't picking me up. He's been stuck here. His car died too. Okay, Thanks. Bye"

Greg moved so he was facing her on the couch. "What did he want?"

"To know where I was since my car is still there. He said Warrick would pick us up on the way to the scene, so you might wanna lose the Spongebob pajamas now…" she teased, tossing him his duffel bag.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You love my Spongebob pajama's…" he retorted.

She laughed. "I dare you to keep those on until Warrick gets here…"

"Not a chance. Warrick would _so_ misinterpret that…" Greg reminded her, "Especially since you aren't dressed yet either."

With that she wandered back into her room to change as Greg pulled on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Much better," Sara noted, noticing he was now in normal clothes. She flipped on the television, Juliet rubbing against their ankles.

Greg turned to face her, "You want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night, which would again, technically be 'breakfast'?" he asked.

She nodded, "Assuming one of our cars works tonight, sure," she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her again, just as the doorbell rang. "Hey, Rick" they greeted him, Greg grabbing his bag off the couch before following Sara out the door.

Warrick eyed the bag. "Were you planning this?" he asked Greg.

"No," Greg said. "I keep it in case of emergencies, came in handy, didn't it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, Greggo…" he said climbing into the drivers seat, Sara moving to the passengers side and, Greg to the back seat.

"So what have we got?" Warrick asked as they pulled up to the scene, Brass approaching them.

The older man sighed, "B & E gone wrong, we've got two bodies. One's a kid. David's waiting."

"Hey, guys" the assistant coroner greeted them, solemn expression telling them no good news was to come from the conversation. "Body temp for both vics is 90 degrees. They've been dead little over four hours. The older vic has an apparent gun shot wound to the temporal bone. The little girl: blunt force trauma. Probably didn't want to waste a bullet…" he explained as Warrick snapped several photos so they could get the bodies out.

Sara noticed Greg looked rather upset, like he had with the boy in the storage bin. "You okay?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, "I will be."

"You want inside or out?" Warrick asked, walking up behind them.

Sara sighed, "We'll take inside."

Warrick nodded and headed outside.

After several hours of processing they finally headed back to the lab, Greg heading off to DNA, Sara to Doc Robbins and Warrick over to Ballistics.

Once they had gathered their information they met back up to relate it to one another. "Apparently the gun has been used in three other B&E's this month." Warrick contributed.

"Our guy isn't in CODIS, or any other database. Blood is our vic's though. I did get a hit off that. An Amber McAvoy, college graduate, and her daughter McKenzie, 2nd grade." Greg explained, they then turned to Sara.

"You guys took my answers. I'll go see if Brass has anything," she said and headed off, leaving Greg and Warrick to look over the coroners reports.

"Well?" Greg asked, spotting Sara sitting in the break room making coffee.

She sighed, "Brass has nothing. We've hit a road block." She leaned back in the chair.

Greg stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get somewhere," he said, gently massaging her shoulders.

"You have no idea how good that feels" she said, she said, leaning her head back and looking up at him.

He smiled, "You looked like you could use it."

She nodded. "Shifts over in an hour, still up for dinner?" she aske,d knowing this case was going nowhere, fast.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Can't wait." Greg then headed off to check on more lab results, as Sara flipped through the files from the other cases their murder weapon had been used in.

**That's chapter three…. Let me know what you think! I don't own the quote at the beginning either…that's Howie Days Now…. Go press that little purple button. REVIEW!**


	4. Migraines

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

**I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**

"Greg, are you okay?" Sara asked, reaching for his hand across the table at the small restaurant he'd suggested.

He jumped. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… I'm not fine. I just can't get my head off of that case. I can't understand why someone would kill a defenseless little kid." He admitted.

Sara nodded, understanding that much as she'd had her fair share of emotionally involved cases. "I don't either, Greg, but it happens, it happens everyday and there is nothing we can do to stop it. All we can do is try to give the victims justice."

"I know that," he sighed. "But it still doesn't change the fact that they're dead. They'll never get to grow up, have a life: none of it…"

Sara moved so she sat next to Greg, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"How do you get past it? How are you supposed to move on?" he asked, his head locked in the crook of her neck.

She shrugged, locking her eyes with his own. "I go home, hug Romeo and Juliet, I think about you and then go to sleep and come in the next day to do it all again…"

He smiled, "You lost me at 'think about you'"

"Well, ummm…." Sara tried and failed at coming up with a justifiable excuse.

Greg grinned at her, "Come on, lets go for a walk."

She smiled back at him, taking his hand as he paid for their food.

Sara was leaned against him as they walked, one of his arms draped over her shoulder, the other hand intertwined with her own.

"I'm glad you're car broke down last night," she smiled at him.

He returned her grin, "Me too," Greg then pulled her in for a kiss.

A moment later they pulled apart, deprived of oxygen. "If we keep that up, we'll never get back to the lab," she teased him.

Greg laughed, "I don't think I'd mind much," he replied, his grin spreading.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "Nyah!"

He laughed again, rolling his eyes. "You know," he started. "I find it interesting that everyone calls ME the immature one when you are the one acting like a five year old…" he commented.

She scowled at him, playfully punching him in the arm. "Yeah, well…" her defense was cut off as she put a hand to her head, flinching in agonizing pain.

"What's wrong Sar?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

She sat down on the bench a few feet away. "My head is killing me," she whispered.

Greg pulled her next to him, asking her to lay down. She agreed, resting her head in his lap. "Any better?" he asked, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sara shook her head. "Not at all…"

Greg was now extremely worried. "Okay, ugh… do you want me to call Grissom and tell him I'm taking you home?"

She didn't answer him.

"Sara!" he yelled, shaking her lightly. "Come on, Sar! Wake up!" his panic was spreading as he continued to shake her. He looked up, feeling a cold drop on his shoulder. "Oh, great… Rain," he grumbled as the rain began pouring.

He maneuvered her into his arms and carried her to his car, setting her in the passenger's seat. After calling Grissom and telling him they wouldn't be returning since Sara wasn't feeling well, he pulled away, contemplating whether to take her to the hospital.

His concern defeated his logical mind as he pulled up to the Desert Palms emergency room.

Twenty minutes later he was not-so-patiently waiting for an update on her. "Sidle?" the doctor asked, emerging from the hallway. Greg stood up immediately.

"Is she okay?" he asked, worried.

The doctor nodded. "Your friend had a migraine attack, a rather severe one. She is awake now and can leave if released into someone's custody for the night." The woman explained.

Greg nodded. "I'll do that. Does she have medicine or anything?"

"I've already given her the prescription," the doctor nodded.

"Thanks"

Sara had fallen asleep on the way back to her apartment. Greg hated having to wake her, but four flights of stairs was a bit much.

"Hey," he poked her gently in the arm, staying quiet. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

She yawned, looking around. Greg helped her out of the car and up the stairs. Stopping dead in his tracks as they approached her place. "Oh, no…"

**_I think I'll stop right there… Well, time for bed now… Nite all! I'll update again soon. Probably tomorrow seeing as I'll be bored to death…Again…the song is Howie Day's… REVIEW!_**


	5. Breaking and Entering

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

_Greg helped her out of the car and up the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks as they approached her place. "Oh, no…" _

The door to her apartment stood slightly ajar. From what he could see of the inside the place had been completely trashed. A tornado probably would have left less damage.

Sara, who had been a few feet behind him on the stairs, now stood beside him, any indication that she had recently been sedated for pain completely gone. "What happened?" she asked.

He gently kicked the door open, knowing he shouldn't have even done that much.

Clothes lay strewn about, an end table was flipped on its side, the glass of the coffee table had been shattered, and the cushions on the couch looked to have been thrown several feet away. "It looks like a bomb went off in here…"

Greg pulled out his cell phone and called Grissom, explaining the situation. Upon receiving orders not to go in, he pulled Sara down the hall a bit, sitting down, his back against the wall. "I'm sorry, Sara"

"For what? You're not the one who broke in," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He sighed, "I know that, but no one should have to see that someone broke into their home."

She nodded, "I see your point." Placing a hand to her forehead again, she reached for the ice pack in Greg's hand.

"And the migraine returns," he smiled. She laid her head in his lap, his hand replacing hers on the ice pack as she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, you two look comfy," a voice stirred Greg from a light sleep.

He yawned, rolling his neck until it gave a satisfying crack. "Huh?"

The voice laughed. "Wake up, man. You're sleeping outside our crime scene…"

As the owner of the voice came into focus Greg noticed it was Warrick and he looked like he had just won the lottery. 'Probably has… Knowing his and Nick's tendency of betting on friends' he thought.

"Be quiet, I'm going to attempt to not wake her up," Greg warned his friend.

Warrick nodded and watched Greg move Sara off of his lap so he could stand up. "How long has this been going on? Did me picking you two up this morning have anything to do with you two being together?" he launched into an assault of questions.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Not now, Rick. Not when I know someone broke into her apartment. I'm going to assume Grissom's not letting me on this case since I was the one to discover it, right?"

"Great job, Sherlock." Warrick nodded. "Why don't you take Sara back to your place. I'll know where to find you for your statements."

Greg nodded. "Thanks Warrick."

"No problem, man."

He watched as Greg gently shook Sara awake and helped her down the stairs forgetting his presence in the hallway. Once they were out of sight he walked into what appeared to have been, at one time, a fairy organized room, which was now absolute chaos.

Sara yawned, stretching as she woke. "Where am I?" she asked, not expecting an answer as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Warrick asked me to take you to my place so he could process your apartment." A warm comforting voice flowed from the other room.

She sat up, pulling the covers back and walking out to see Greg making coffee.

"Do they know anything yet?" she asked, taking the cup he offered.

He shook his head, "Not yet, Grissom put both of us on paid leave for the week though. I still haven't figured out why he let me go too…" he pondered for a moment before returning his attention to his coffee cup.

"Head feel any better?" he asked.

She nodded. "The wonders of modern medicine!" she smiled at him.

He laughed, "Good to hear!"

Just then Greg's cell phone started blaring some unidentifiable tune. (Manson) and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey man, it's Warrick. Ugh… Nick's busy bagging and tagging, I've spent the last hour and half lifting prints and we've finally got a suspect…"_

Greg grinned, "Great! Who?"

Warrick hesitated. _"Hank Pettigrew. We found a message on her answering machine. Do you want me to play it?"_

After a moment Greg replied, recognizing the name as the guy who had cheated with Sara a few years back. "Should I put you on speaker?"

Warrick sighed. _"Probably."_

Greg did just that and he heard the beep from the answering machine. _"Sara. I'm watching you. I know what you're doing. I know about him. You'll pay for it too." _Hanks familiar voice rang through the room.

Sara collapsed into hysterics. Greg moved toward her after telling Warrick he'd call back later.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently kissed the top of her head, her tears landing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Greg," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "You haven't done anything wrong. If I had listened to everyone from the beginning including you, I never would have gone out with Hank. But no, I was too stubborn. And Hank cannot take the best thing in my life away. He can't take you away." She said, tears still coming down.

"Jeg elsker deg." He whispered.

She pulled away. "Say what?"

He laughed. "It means 'I love you'," he explained.

"Norwegian?" she asked, catching on.

He nodded. "Yup."

Sara kissed him. "I love you, too, Greg."

_**Okay…. Good place to stop… I think the translation is right… I'll update again soon! Review! And the song is still Howie Day's….**_


	6. Incriminating Evidence

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. I forgot about Romeo and Juliet... Whoops…

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

Sara froze. "Oh no…"

Greg stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Romeo and Juliet! What happened to them!" she was panicking. 'And for good reason' Greg thought as he pulled out his cell.

"Greg_! I was just about to call you back! Ugh…does Sara have cats?_" a slightly agitated sounding Warrick answered.

Greg sighed. "That's why I'm calling. Are they okay?"

He heard Warrick laugh. "_If you want to call putting up one hell of a fight in an attempt to escape a cat carrier 'fine' than yes…"_

"They're fine," he told Sara before returning his attention to the phone. "Have you found anything else out?"

He heard a brief shuffling of papers. "_Hank's the one who trashed Sara's apartment. We found his prints on everything. Brass is getting a warrant but I'm pretty sure Hank's in the wind_."

Greg growled. "Damn!"

"_Hey, man. I have the cats with me. Want me to drop them at your place?"_

"Please,"

Warrick hung up his end of the line and turned down the street to Greg's apartment.

"Warrick's bringing Romeo and Juliet over."

Sara sighed in relief, "Good."

He gave her a reassuring kiss before removing the empty coffee cup from her hand and placing it in the sink.

"Thanks for doing all this for me," she smiled.

He looked back at her. "I'd do anything for you," he replied.

Sara walked to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad I have you in my life," a knock on the door interrupted them just as he kissed her.

"Hey, Warrick." Greg greeted his friend at the door, holding two cat carriers.

Sara took them from him. "Thanks Rick." She said, releasing the two tabby cats.

He nodded at Sara, "No problem. Feeling any better?"

Sara smiled. "Yup. Medicine and sleep'll do the trick." She said.

Both men laughed. "Well, I have to get back to the lab. Brass is still hunting for Hank. I'll call you later," he smiled and walked out.

"Bye!" they called, Juliet sitting contently in Greg's lap, Romeo at his feet.

Sara laughed. "They seem to like you," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Ya think?"

He leaned over to kiss her when another knock on the door interrupted them again. Greg opened it a bit and upon seeing no one noticed the envelope that sat outside the door.

"Hey, Sar." He looked back toward her. "Hand me some gloves."

She looked at him curiously, but handed him a pair of gloves. "What for?" she asked, standing behind him as he slipped them on.

He sighed, picking up the brown envelope. "I think someone's trying to scare us," he said, slowly opening the package.

"Hank…" Sara growled.

Greg nodded, pulling out a note and a photo.

"_Sara,_

_I know you still want me. If you don't leave him, I'll do it for you. Just remember- Every shot that kills ricochets…_

_-Hank-"_

Greg read the note aloud. "Bastard…."

Sara shrugged. "He's quoting an author. A book I told him I liked as a kid. Gilbert Parker's 'Romany of the Snows'." She explained.

He looked worried. "What did he do, tape everything you've ever said to him?" he asked.

"Maybe." Sara sighed.

He moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Then he remembered the picture.

"Sara," he said. "He's been in your apartment before."

Sara took the picture. It was of her and Greg sleeping on the couch the previous night. It could only have been taken from inside. "How did we not see him?" she asked, now rather panicked.

He shook his head. "We weren't looking for him."

She broke down again. "Why is he doing this?" she cried against Greg's shoulder.

"I don't know, Sara. But he's gonna pay for it…"

_**Another chapter down… The song is still Howie Days and the quote in Hanks letter is from that book Sara mentioned… I'll update soon… and I appreciate all the reviews… goes off to update Alone and A Tale of Two Friends… REVIEW!**_


	7. Car Bombs

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be….

**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

"We have to get this to Brass," Sara said, now glad that Greg had opted for gloves before picking up the envelope.

He nodded. "Let's go," he said, grabbing his car keys and gun, just in case.

She followed close behind him.

Greg had made it to the car and had the keys in the ignition by the time she was in the passenger's seat, the envelope in a plastic bag in her hands.

"Ready?" he asked. She was about to close the door.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Greg paused for a second trying to identify the sound he'd been hearing since getting in the car. "Sara, freeze…" he said, just before the door shut.

"What's wrong Greg?" she asked, confused.

He remained calm. "Very slowly, get out of the car and back away." He told her. "There is a bomb in the car."

She stared at him like she'd seen a ghost. "Are you su"

He cut her off. "Get out of the car, now…" he replied slowly.

She nodded and very slowly eased the door the rest of the way open, sliding her legs out and moving a few feet away. What about you?" she asked, noticing he hadn't moved.

"I'm trying to avoid opening the door. I don't know what'll set it off…" he said, contemplating his choices.

She was getting nervous. A bomb won't tick forever. "Greg. Climb out my door," she suggested.

Greg nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. He carefully slid over the center console, now sitting on the passenger's side. He jumped out of the car and grabbed her arm, pulling her further away, just as the car exploded.

Both he and Sara had fallen with the impact of the blast, much like that day in the lab several years ago. A nearby car alarm was blaring, drawing people over.

Greg was the first to regain his composure, slowly sitting up and spotting Sara a few feet away. He moved closer to her. "Wake up, Sara," he whispered, hovering over her.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, shifting her position.

He rolled his eyes, gently pulling her into his lap. "Come on, Sara. Ya gotta wake up…" he said.

"I'm awake…" she replied. "My arm hurts…"

He frowned and rolled up her sleeve, seeing the deep purple bruises forming where she had apparently landed on it.

They sat together waiting for someone from the crime lab to show up, as they undoubtedly would with all these tourists around.

"Greg? Sara?" Nick's familiar Texan accent greeted them a few moments later. "What happened here?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "What does it look like, Nicky? Santa was taking one last run and Rudolph's nose malfunctioned...here's the result." He replied sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh...well, I hope my present didn't get burned...Wait a minute, you dumbass- Oh My God, Sara!" He yelled, going from sarcastic reply to Greg's comment to concern upon seeing Sara's disfigured arm.

Sara flinched as Greg shifted to get a better look at the arm in question. "Medic!" Nick called over to the EMT's who had just arrived.

Greg then remembered the reason they had been in the car in the first place and reached in Sara's pocket, having watched her put it there. "Nick, take this," he instructed handing him the semi-crumpled paper and photo.

"What is it?" he asked, slipping on gloves and opening the bag. "He's been in Sara's apartment. And apparently, so have you…" Nick stated.

The medics had Sara on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance, but she was refusing to go to the hospital. "I'll bring her over later," Greg told them after they had splinted her arm and loaded it down with ice.

They nodded and walked away, tending to anyone else who got caught in the blast.

"Thanks Greg," she smiled.

Nick again approached them. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

They nodded and proceeded to explain the situation, starting with the letter and ending at the explosion.

After a while Nick left to follow Greg's car as it was towed back to CSI.

….Just as Brass showed up.

_**Okay… good place to stop…. And today's my birthday! The inspiration fairy spoke and told me to update Anyway… REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Protective Custody

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Though Greg would have been a great birthday present…

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

"No way, Brass!" Sara said stubbornly, folding one now set and plastered arm over the other.

Greg sighed. "I think we should consider this, Sara…"

She glared at him. "You consider it… Protective custody might as well be witness protection. I think not," she replied.

"Sara," Jim started. "You aren't safe here. Hank's already proven that. He walked up to your door and left a package there without the protective detail I left with you guys even noticing. He also managed to stick a pipe bomb in Greg's car that could have killed both of you." He reminded her, not that she needed to have him list it off to do so.

She sighed, "Greg and I would be sent to the same place, right?" she asked.

Brass nodded. "That's easy to arrange."

"Good," Greg agreed, taking Sara's uninjured hand.

Brass hesitated. "Did I mention it basically _is _witness protection? Apparently one of the people caught in the cars explosion was a federal agent. What he was doing here I don't know, but the Feds have taken interest." He explained.

"You failed to mention that little detail, Brass…" Sara growled.

Greg gulped; glad he wasn't in Brass's shoes. "Are we still in?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah…"

"Good. You two need to go pack, the Feds'll be here in an hour," Brass told them and was out the front door of Greg's apartment before either could chew him out for the lack of warning.

"Agent Davis and Agent Thompson," a tall man in a black suit introduced himself and his partner, a man of short stature, who stood behind him.

Greg and Sara both nodded and introduced themselves. They had each packed what they felt was important and managed to fit it all in two medium sized suitcases.

Agent Thompson moved forward. "I see you've packed," he gestured toward their bags. Greg and Sara promptly nodded. He pulled out a file and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

"This is your back-story," Agent Davis said. "Your names will be Luke and Kasey Taylor, husband and wife. Luke," he turned to Greg. "You are a high school chemistry teacher."

Greg grinned. "Cool!"

"Dare I ask?" Sara replied, glancing at the file.

Agent Thompson located her name and bio on the paper. "Kasey, you are working the day-care center."

She cringed. "I'm not good with kids…" she informed them.

The agent shook his head. "Sorry, everything's already set up…" he said.

Greg spoke up, "Ugh… where are you sending us?"

"To a rather rural area of central Maryland. It's in Baltimore, Kingsville I believe." Agent Davis explained.

Sara nodded.

The two agents stood up, ready to go. "Let's move out."

Greg paused. "Give me one minute." He said and ran into his bedroom.

He returned a moment later with a ring on a silver chain. "This was my grandmother's. If we're supposed to be married I want you to have it," he smiled.

Sara grinned. "Thanks Greg… I mean Luke, " she corrected herself upon seeing the glances from the agents at hearing 'Greg'. "This means a lot."

"I just wish I were giving it to you under different circumstances…" he admitted.

The agents were getting impatient. "We're burning daylight…" one of them said as she quickly kissed him.

_**Okay… that idea came out of nowhere… The inspiration fairy strikes again Thank u for all the reviews, keep 'em coming… **_


	9. Arriving In Maryland

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Though Greg would have been a great birthday present…

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**You somehow find, you and I collide**

"Whoa…" Greg said as they walked in the door of their new home.

Sara dropped her bag next to her as she took in the house. "You can say that again…" she agreed.

The first thing they saw was a mahogany staircase that led up to an overhang on the second floor that over looked the main entrance. Two bookcases stood in the far corners on either side of a sliding glass door.

They wandered to the right first, a large kitchen area coming into view. State-of-the-art appliances and marble counter tops divided the kitchen. A small table, enough to seat four occupied the other half. Another glass door was on the wall leading onto a deck and overlooking a large above-ground pool, and several large trees stood nearby as well.

After taking in all that Sara and Greg returned to the main hallway and went to the other side. A plasma screen television was mounted on the north wall facing a coffee table and sofa. A phoose ball table was also in the room, which Greg immediately approached.

"I love this game!" he cheered happily.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Later… Luke," she'd have to get used to that.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Stop spoiling my fun, Kasey," he teased, also not thrilled with the name changes.

"Let's check out the upstairs," she suggested, heading back toward the stairs. At the top was another glass door leading out to a balcony area overlooking the yard. "Wow…"

"Nice view," Greg agreed moving beside her.

She laughed. "Great view…" she corrected, leaning against him for a moment before returning to the house and heading to the left where the master bath was. A large tub was against the south wall. And a shower stood a few feet away from it. She heard Greg's voice and spotted him standing in the doorway of the room on the other end of the overhang.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "I hope you aren't gonna mind sharing a bed, cause, they, ugh, only gave us one…" he pointed out.

She peered into the room, seeing one queen sized bed in the center of the room walk in closets on either side. "I'll live." She teased.

Greg rolled his eyes. "So… what should we do now?"

"Ugh… Good question…" she answered. "Let's go for a walk or something, take a look around."

He nodded. "I think we should probably drive… The driveway has to be a tenth of a mile long by itself and there are like three other houses on this road," he reminded her.

She shrugged. "Should we go check out the high school on the day care center?" she suggested.

"Let's go," he replied.

The high school, as it turned out had already closed for the day as had the day-care center, as it was going on six o'clock. Both were only about fifteen minutes from the house.

So, since their plan had been ruined the decided to head back to the house, since tomorrow was Saturday and neither were expected to work.

"Whoa… I think that's the greatest amount of food I've ever had in a refrigerator at once," Sara said. She'd been planning on heating up a frozen pizza or something of the sort put found several items now at her feet.

Greg walked over. "It's… raining food…" he pointed out sarcastically; picking up several items and shoving them back in. He surveyed the kitchen again, spotting a coffee maker and approaching it. "Oh, no!"

Sara dropped the pot of water she'd been setting on the stove. "What's wrong?" she asked, startled by his random exclamation. "Did we forget something?"

He nodded. "I forgot my stash of Blue Hawaiian!"

"Luke…" she growled. "I have a blunt object in my hand. I highly suggest you not mention that fact again." She brandished said object threateningly.

He put his hands up, "Can do," he nodded.

Several minutes later Sara had managed to get a few hot dogs boiled and dug out mustard, catsup, and onions out of the fridge without causing an avalanche.

Greg, who had gone upstairs to change, reemerged with the smell of food in smiley face pajama pants with 'I have issues' randomly placed among the smiley faces.

Sara choked on her hot dog. "Again, Nice pants…" she teased. "Better than the Manson shirt though. These are rather accurate…"

He stuck his tongue out again. "At least I'm being creative…" he pouted, grabbing his own hot dog.

She laughed, "Trust me, when we run out of hotdogs, you'll see my creativity when it comes to feeding you…"

He flicked a piece of onion at her.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one Lover boy…" she replied, sending a piece of hot dog back at him. (I just remembered Sara's a vegetarian… so just pretend they're vegetarian hot-dogs or something…)

Greg laughed, tossing said piece of food into his mouth. "So, you wanna see if they left us any good movies?"

After throwing the paper plates away she followed him into the family room, watching him dig through the cabinet full of DVD's.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"That depends on what you define as 'good'. Plenty of romance movies."

She yawned and sat back on the couch.

"Tired?" he asked, giving up on his movie search and turning to face her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to bed."

"Me too" He stood up, offering a hand to pull her off the couch with.

Sara gratefully took it. "Thanks, Greg… Luke… whatever…" she replied, yawning again.

He led her upstairs. She went to the bedroom to change while he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Several minutes later they were both asleep, Sara locked in Greg's arms.

_**Okay… that was long…. My precious Sims 2 game helped me design the house, lol. Anyway, I'll update again soon. The inspiration fairy isn't helping much on A Tale of Two Friends or Alone... but oh well... I'll come up with something eventually… yawns Night all... REVIEW!**_


	10. Snow

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Sorry for not updating, I've been contemplating

**Don't stop here**

**I've lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

Sara yawned, waking up in the unfamiliar bed. She wiggled out of Greg's arms over to the window. "Whoa…" she said, staring at the snow coming down. She didn't know why she was surprised it was snowing: It was December…

She moved back to the bed to wake Greg up, but he wouldn't have it, pulling the pillow over his head. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"His loss…" she muttered, walking downstairs and locating a pair of boots and a heavy jacket in the closet after changing into warmer clothes.

The snow was about a foot deep in most places, higher in others. Apparently it had come down rather hard through the night. "He he he," she grinned a plan brewing in her mind. She walked back inside, locating a large plastic popcorn bowl and filling it with snow.

"Oh, Greg," she whispered, standing over him.

He rolled onto his back, yawning. He never even saw the bowl as the snow fell on his chest. "AHHH!" he sat bolt upright, arms brushing frantically at the snow. He looked up to see her laughing her head off. "You did not just do that…" he said.

She laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, but I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You. Me. Snowball fight. Five minutes." He said. She headed outside to start preparing for their war.

He quickly grabbed dry clothes and changed before finding boots and a coat for himself in the closet. He also chose to exit out the basement door, finding plenty of snow to work with there as well. He slowly crept around to the front of the house, ammo in hand.

Sara felt snow connect with her back and turned around to see Greg laughing, getting ready to fire another one. "Hey! You were supposed to come out the front door…" she yelled to him, tossing a few snowballs at him as well, dodging the one that came at her head.

"I don't remember verify what exit I planned on using," he laughed as they continued with their childish yet incredibly fun game.

Several minutes of all out war passed before Greg pulled off his hat, waving it like a make-shift flag as he ducked behind his rather small fort. "Alright. I give," he called.

She cheered and moved to sit next to him. "That was fun," she smiled.

"Come on," he said, offering a hand after he stood up.

She watched him make a snowball and gradually make it bigger before it was a few feet in diameter. "Snowman, I'm assuming?" she said, starting on of her own.

"Good interpretation Sherlock," he teased, lifting the next spherical ball of snow onto the base.

She grinned. "Need a head?" he watched her lift it onto the top. "Not bad," she nodded, going n search of branches and pebbles. Greg pulled his hat off, balancing it on the snowman's head.

"Thanks," he said, sticking one of the two sticks Sara had returned with in as she did the other. After sticking black stones in as buttons and eyes, Greg ran in to get a carrot for the nose.

"Wow, pretty good, since we've probably never been around snow before."

He laughed. "Good point, though I was in New York once, it snowed there."

The snow was still coming down by the time they'd cleared the sidewalk of snow, taking turns shoveling. "Can we go back to the fun now?" he pouted.

Sara laughed. "In a minute, 'Luke'," she would've said Greg had a neighbor not been passing by.

"Good. There's a huge hill back there," he gestured toward the woods behind the house. "The path clears about thirty yards in; it's all downhill from there. And I found sleds in the basement, brought 'em up with me."

Sara glanced at the two sleds propped against a nearby tree. "Let's go," she said, setting the shovel down.

Greg grinned and raced toward the sleds, handing her hers as they made their way back into the woods.

"You first," Sara said. "If you break your neck, one of us needs to be able to call 911."

He rolled his eyes. "Spoil my fun…" he mumbled, standing instead of sitting on the plastic sled.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as she watched him as he attempted to keep his balance as the sled steadily picked up speed.

He managed to make it down without falling off. "Your turn!" he yelled up to her, watching as she sat down and shimmied the sled to the edge.

She leaned back as the sled took off, rocketing down the slope and using Greg as a brake, finally stopped.

Sara moved to him. "You know, people aren't supposed to be speed bumps," he mumbled, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well I will be when I regain feeling in my toes," he smiled.

She looked up at the hill. "Now, the fun part: getting back up."

Greg laughed. "Don't worry. There's a path down there a little ways, puts you right back in front of the house." He explained.

"Good," she said, giving him a hand.

The proceeded to walk down the path, sleds in tow, hand in hand. Greg lightening the mood with his humming of 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'.

"So…cold…" Greg muttered, teeth chattering as they finally made it back inside.

Sara turned to face him. "Join the club."

He laughed. "Go change, I'll make so hot chocolate," he said, heading toward the kitchen.

She nodded and went upstairs, finding a baggy sweatshirt of Greg's in his bag and jeans from her own. The smell of hot cocoa greeted her as she returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the inviting mug of steamy hit liquid he offered her.

He nodded. "Be right back," he said before heading upstairs himself, returning several minutes later in a turtleneck shirt and jeans.

He joined her in the living room with his own cup of cocoa. "Whatch'a doing?" he asked, watching her sift through the CD collection the feds had provided them.

She didn't answer but turned to smile at him, CD in hand. Greg sighed and started a fire in the fireplace, with some effort as Christmas tunes began playing.

"Ahh..." she said, collapsing next to him on the sofa.

Both were silent for a moment, listening to the music playing. "You know what we need right now?" he asked, looking down at her.

She met his gaze. "What?"

"S'mores." He stated.

She laughed. "You are so… childish…" she teased.

"NYAH!" he stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm getting s'mores." He said, returning to the kitchen in search of the desired ingredients.

"Any luck?" she called to him.

His return answered her question. Two chocolate bars, one bag of marshmallows, and box of graham crackers in his hands. "The hunt was successful," he smiled.

She smiled, sitting beside him on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Ahh… so warm…" she smiled, taking the offered chocolate and crackers while he roasted the marshmallows.

"Yum," he said, biting into the warm treat a moment later. "I forgot how good these were."

Sara nodded her agreement. "You can say that again."

Greg laughed, noticing she had a bit of marshmallow on the side of her mouth; he leaned down and kissed her, removing said marshmallow.

She smiled as he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked, popping the rest of her s'more into her mouth.

"Couldn't help it," he grinned. "That marshmallow was so tempting…"

She rolled her eyes, and playfully hit his arm.

A new song started playing a moment later. Greg extended his arm to her. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

She nodded, taking his hand. Her hand on his neck, his on her hip, leaned against each other they started moving to the beat of the slow song.

_I really can't stay _

_(Baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away_

_(Baby it's cold outside)  
This evening has been_

_(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice _

_(I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice)  
My mother will start to worry _

_(Beautiful, what's your hurry)  
My father will be pacing the floor _

_(Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really I'd better scurry _

_(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well Maybe just one drink more _

_(Put some music on while I pour)_

The neighbors might think 

_(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink _

_(No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how _

_(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell _

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

_(Mind if I move a little closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_(What's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay _

_(Baby don't hold out)  
Baby it's cold outside_

I simply must go 

_(Baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no _

_(Ooh baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been _

_(I'm lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm_

_(Look out the window at that storm)  
My sister will be suspicious _

_(Man, your lips look so delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door _

_(Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_(Gosh your lips look delicious)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more _

_(Never such a blizzard before)_

I've got to go home 

_(Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat _

_(It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand _

_(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
But don't you see _

_(How can you do this thing to me)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

_(Making my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied _

_(If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay _

_(Get over that old out)  
Baby it's cold outside_

The song finished a few moments later, the CD ending. Greg leaned down and gently kissed her again.

_**Okay… that was really long… It's snowing here so I've been inspired. My dad is starting to worry about me since I've played 'Baby It's Cold Outside' more times than I care to count…so I had to include that too… hehehe… and no… I don't own the song… stupid disclaimers, anyway, review!**_


	11. Reindeer Antlers and Proposals

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Some nice fluffy stuff here…

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

Two weeks had passed since Sara and Greg had been snowed-in. Since then both of them had started their new jobs. Greg as a tenth grade Chemistry teacher, which he found rather entertaining, and Sara as a helper at the day-care center across the street, which she found, not-so entertaining at first but had quickly settled into.

But none of that mattered today. It was Christmas Eve and both had the next few days off.

A large, fully decorated Christmas tree had been set up in the corner of the family room.

"What are we watching, again?" Sara asked, sitting beside Greg on the sofa, his arm wrapped around her.

He took a bite out of the sugar cookie he'd been eating. "It's a Wonderful Life," he said, handing her the DVD box.

She nodded. "I haven't seen this in a long time..."

"Me either," he said, starting the movie, Sara settling into his arms.

Some time later the movie had finished. Greg yawned stretching as the credits rolled. Sara shifted from his arms, laying her head in his lap. "I love you," he whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair. Sara smiled and watching him lean down, pressing his lips against hers. A tiny moan escaped as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. And she granted his request, parting her lips just slightly.

His right hand rested upon her neck as he deepened the kiss. Greg's left hand found her right and laced their fingers together, pulling her into his arms once again. He trailed light kisses from her pink lips across her jaw and along her neck. She moaned lightly and tilted her head back, giving him more room.

Greg kissed her smooth, creamy skin, taking in the scent of lavender and coconuts. "Sara," he whispered, trailing the butterfly kisses over her collarbone. "I can't get enough of you."

Sara slid her hands up the front of his shirt, touching the hard abs and chiseled pecks hidden by the tan fabric of his sweater. "I love you, Greg. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Greg kissed her mouth once more then looked her in the eyes, running his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "We should probably stop..." he said, not wanting this to go further if she wasn't ready for it to.

She reluctantly sat up again, nodding slightly. "You're probably right," she agreed, hesitantly.

"Come on, Let's go to sleep," he said, leading her up the stairs before falling asleep with her locked in his arms again.

Sara was awakened by hands on her shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "What?" she grumbled sleepily.

"You have to wake up!" he said, tugging the covers off the bed as would a five year old attempting to wake his parents up.

She turned over covering her head with the pillow. "Why?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Greg pulled the pillow away, giving her a look as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's Christmas morning! We have presents to open!" he said, pulling off his shirt and digging through his closet.

Sara finally sat up. "What the hell is on your head?" she asked, laughing.

He looked up. "What does it look like?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Reindeer antlers…" he turned to face her finding her literally on the floor laughing her head off.

"What did you do? Rob a clown, Rudolph?" she asked in between laughs, taking in the big red nose.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Hurry up!" he pouted.

She had finally stopped her laugh attack. "I'm going," she said, heading downstairs.

Around the tree sat several wrapped gifts. They decided to take turns in this process. Greg grabbed one of the gifts he'd gotten for Sara. "Here," he offered, handing her the box.

She smiled as she opened it, revealing a silver link bracelet with several charms for it. "I've been meaning to get one of these," she said, grinning at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back as she handed him one of her gifts to him. A Marilyn Manson CD was revealed and Greg practically tackled her with a hug. "THANK YOU!" he yelled. "They feds didn't think of Manson when establishing that vast CD collection…"

She laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

He nodded, handing her another gift. She opened it and found a sterling silver necklace a heart hanging from the center of the chain. "Wow, Greg. It's beautiful." She said, admiring the piece of jewelry.

He pulled the necklace from it place in the box, gesturing for her to turn around so he could put it on her, which she did. He hooked the clasp of it and she turned to face him again. "Now it's beautiful," he smiled.

She grinned, reaching for another of his presents. Two pairs of pajama pants were in this one. Tasmanian Devil on one and Superman logos on the other. He grinned, "I see your catching onto my clothing style," he teased.

Several more presents were exchanged before Greg picked up the last one, handing a small envelope to Sara. "What's this?" she asked.

"You're supposed to open it…" he said, rolling his eyes. She did as he said, opening the envelope and pulling out a sheet of paper.

She smiled. "'This last present is a surprise… Follow the string…" she read aloud, and then noticed the red string trailing from the envelope in her hand. She stood up, following the string around the tree several times, untangling it as she went. It then changed directions and headed out the sliding door newly fallen snow covered the ground. Greg followed her outside around the corner of the house, under the balcony. A rather large box was situated with a blanket over it. Strange sounds could be heard through it. "What the..?" she asked, pulling the blanket back.

She jumped when a small puppy popped up, it's front paws on the edge of the box. "Aww…" she said, lifting the dog up.

"He's a German Shepard. He'll get bigger, quick. He still needs a name though," he smiled.

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Dakota."

Greg smiled as the dog barked happily. "Nice," he said, kneeling beside her. "What's that on his collar?"

"Hmm?" she asked, rotating the ribbon substituting a collar a bit. She gasped seeing what he'd been talking about. "It's a ring." She stated.

He kneeled down next to her grinning. "Sara Sidle, I love you so much. I don't know when we'll get to go back to Vegas, but when we do, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, shifting onto one knee.

The dog yipped as Sara pulled Greg in for a hug. "Yes," she nodded, wiping away a tear as she kissed him.

_**Okay… another long chappie… This took forever to type so I didn't get a chance to update A Tale of Two friends, sorry… REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	12. Call From Home

COLLIDE

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Some nice fluffy stuff here…

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**

After Greg's surprising proposal they had returned to the house, Christmas puppy in Sara's arms. Since neither of them could really invite anyone over due to their current status in the federal government they had settled on making a far less complicated meal at home, together.

Sara had agreed to let Greg blast his new Manson CD if they could occasionally switch to a nice, relaxing Christmas CD to rival the loud, rather morbid, rock that Greg tended to favor.

As of now, Sara and Greg were sitting on the floor playing with Dakota. Apparently the little puppy had lots of energy to spare. Greg laughed as the puppy ran back to him with the small tug toy in his mouth, ears looking about five sizes to big for his little head.

Sara grinned as Dakota dropped a slobbery toy in Greg's hand. "You would think he'd get bored with running back and forth," he commented as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Apparently his attention span is just about as long as yours," she teased as the puppy wandered off to sniff at the open gifts on the sofa.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed, grabbing it. "You realize how stupid that looks right?" she laughed, kissing him after releasing his captive tongue.

"But it's fun…" he pouted, returning the kiss a moment later.

The timer on the oven signaled that there food was done. Sara reluctantly got up and removed one vegetarian friendly meal from the oven (I have no idea what this mystery food item would be so… whatever you want) and set it on the table.

Greg appeared a moment later, Dakota on his heels.

"Food! Glorious food!" he smiled, apparently just realizing neither of us had eaten anything all day.

After finishing their improvised Christmas dinner, Greg and Sara settled on the sofa to watch a movie, Dakota sleeping on a spare comforter for their bed, now apparently rather exhausted.

"Greg," Sara said as the credits for the movie rolled. He turned to face her. She was about to say something when the phone rang. "Damn…" she growled picking up the cordless that sat on the coffee table a few feet away. "Hello?"

A chorus of; _"Hey, Guys!" _rang in her ears.

"Is this who I think it is?" she said grinning.

It sounded as if people where arguing over the phone before someone finally won. "_How are things going… where ever you two are?" _Nick Texan accent was defined from the rest muttering in the background.

Sara quickly put the phone on speaker. "Great! Merry Christmas by the way!" she replied, and noticing Greg's confused face added. "How's everything back at the lab?"

He nodded in understanding.

Apparently someone had thought of speaker phone on their end as well. "_Interesting as always and incredibly busy without you two here…_" they recognized Warrick's voice next. _"What did you guys do for Christmas?"_

"Long story…" Sara stated. "Ending with Greg proposing."

Shouts of 'Congratulations' could be heard and Sara could've sworn she heard Nick and Warrick talking about a bet of some kind. Catherine's voice was the next to be heard distinctly. "_How'd he do it?" _she asked.

"It involved a Christmas tree, several yards of string and a puppy." She said, earning a laugh from Greg.

Nick apparently regained control over the phone. _"Ugh… we have to go now… annoying Feds only gave us five minutes. We've got a lead on Hank so hopefully you'll be able to come home soon. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" _the last part had been shouted by everyone.

"Merry Christmas!" Greg and Sara shouted back, before the other line clicked off.

Greg stared at the phone. "Well," he said. "That was rather unexpected…"

Sara nodded her agreement. "I'll say. I bet they had to threaten the Feds with bodily harm to get that phone-call…"

He laughed at her comment. "Probably." He found himself intrigued by her smile, apparently she'd been missing them as much as he had been, not that this little vacation wasn't fun. "What were you gonna say when the phone rang?" he asked, recalling the last few minutes.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." She replied, leaning over to kiss him.

His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her into his embrace. "Oh," he replied, returning her kiss. He briefly recalled their make-out session on the couch the previous night and wondered if she was thinking the same as himself.

"Greg…" she said, breaking the kiss for a moment.

He looked into her eyes and knew that this was what she wanted and he had every intention of giving it to her. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs, much like he planned to do again on their wedding night in the, hopefully, very near future.

**_Ahh… the fluffiness. Greg and Sara sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage… and man this song is out of order here… Anyway, I'll update again soon. Reviews much appreciated. _**


	13. An Interesting Valentine's Day

**COLLIDE**

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Again, sorry for the lack of updating, but as you will notice I went on an update rampage.. and will mostly have stayed up all night doing it… sorry if this gets confusing. Time jumps are the only way I could make this work

**You finally find**

**You and I collide

* * *

**

Greg yawned, waking from his sleep. His arms wrapped around Sara's bare torso. He smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Mmm…" she groaned, shifting in his arms, her heard now buried against his chest.

Running his hands through her hair, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Morning, Sara." He whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She held back a yawn, curling back into his arms. "It's morning already?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I'll go make you some coffee. Which still pales in comparison to my Blue Hawaiian…"

"You got that right!" she called as he headed downstairs.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara," Greg said, as he stopped the navy blue Nissan X-Terra the feds had left with them.

She smiled, getting into the passengers side, looking back at the daycare center she'd come out of. "Thank you." She said, accepting the roses he handed her and placed a kiss on his lips. "How was class today?"

He smiled. "Interesting. Tenth graders are rather amusing to watch when the guys are falling over themselves to get the girls."

"Like you never did…" she teased.

He laughed. "I told you. I was the captain of the high school chess team. All girls did to me was laugh."

"I bet they'd regret it now. They don't know what they were missing." Sara grinned. "So, what are our plans for tonight, Romeo?"

Greg smiled as they pulled up to their house. "Dinner at this nice restaurant, then to a movie, then back home."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled, following him inside as Dakota happily greeted them.

Sara grabbed his leash, hooking it to the puppy's collar as she took him out for a walk. "You want to join us?" she asked, grabbing his arm, and pulling her out the front door with him.

"You seem tense…" he noted, walking beside her.

She looked at him. "I do?"

He nodded. "What's up? I can always tell when something's bugging you."

"It's not exactly bugging me, per se. More like something of importance I need to tell you." She corrected his statement.

Greg stopped. "And what might this importance piece of information be?"

She hesitated a moment. "You won't be mad if I tell you?"

"I promise."

"I'm pregnant." She stated, suddenly finding the ground rather intriguing as she watched his jaw drop.

He blinked several times, absorbing that information. "Christmas?" he asked, verifying it.

She nodded. "Christmas."

He swept her into his arms. "Why would you think I'd be mad?" he asked, realizing the question that she had previously asked.

"I dunno. I was just nervous. I didn't know how you'd take it."

He smiled, his arm still resting around her shoulders as they headed back inside, a rather hyper Dakota tugging them along.

Just as they walked in the phone rang. "Hello?" Greg said picking up the reliever.

"Guys, It's Warrick. Great news…"

* * *

_**And I Shall be incredibly evil and stop right there. I still have a ton of stuff to type and have given up any hope of actually sleeping tonight, assuming actually starts letting me post all these updates… Nice surprise too I thought, and it wasn't nearly as confusing as I thought it was going to be… goes off to work on Linger again.. REVIEW!**_


	14. A Much Awaited Phone Call

**COLLIDE**

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Again, sorry for the lack of updating.

* * *

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

_Just as they walked in the phone rang. "Hello?" Greg said picking up the receiver. _

"_Guys, its Warrick. Great news…"_

"Do tell," Greg replied.

He paused, building up suspense. "We caught Hank. O'Riley picked him up completely plastered in some bar off-strip. He's in interrogation now."

Greg smiled, turning to face Sara who had been staring at him quizzically since the start of the conversation. "Whoot!" he said, pulling her into his arms. "Hank's been caught!"

"Really?" she asked, with no apparent intention of releasing her hold on him.

He nodded, and then remembered Warrick was still on the line. "Does that mean we can come back to Vegas?"

Warrick sighed; they could hear him talking to someone on his end of the line. "Not just yet. We need some time to make sure we can nail him in court. Work out a few details and such. You should be able to come back next week." He explained.

"Great!" Greg replied. "Tell everyone we said 'Happy Valentines Day'." He said. "Talk to ya soon, Rick." He added before hanging up.

Sara smiled. "We get to go home soon."

He nodded. "Yes. Meaning we also get to get married soon."

"Do you realize how out of order we did this?" she laughed.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Eh?"

"Well, we got married right after we said 'I love you' then we moved in together here. Then I got engaged to you, now I'm carrying your baby and we have a wedding to plan." She smiled, mentally recapping the last few months.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "I see your point." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad Hank can't hurt you anymore."

She relaxed into his arms, her head against his chest. "I'm glad he can't hurt any of us anymore," she said. "I'm hungry. You still up for dinner?"

He nodded, laughing lightly as they went to change into nicer clothes.

* * *

_**Okay… I know… that was short but I'm still kinda plotting the next part out. I'll update something else tonight probably too… REVIEW!**_


	15. Homecoming

**COLLIDE**

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Again, sorry for the lack of updating. And I'm outta lyrics to use So I'm just gonan use the same verse over and over til this si finished, which wont be for a few more chapters.

* * *

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

"Greg," Sara whispered, gently shaking him awake. He was asleep on the couch; Dakota curled up on his chest. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He blinked, yawning as he set the puppy on the floor. Dakota looked rather insulted as he walked off toward his dog bed. "What's up?" he asked, sitting up.

She smiled. "Warrick called. He said we can go back now. They have a slam dunk case against Hank." She explained.

A week had passed since Valentine's Day. When Warrick had called saying they'd caught Hank.

"How much do you think the guys'll flip out when they find out you're pregnant?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nick and Warrick will probably attempt to kill you."

He flinched. "I was afraid of that…"

Dakota had wandered back over, sitting beside Sara now. "When are we leaving?" Greg asked.

"Tomorrow night. The flights at five p.m." she said.

"Well then," he replied. "We should probably get packing."

The next day came all too soon for them. They had packed up their stuff, gotten a carrier for Dakota for the plane ride, and stopped at the high school and the day-care explaining that they'd be leaving today.

It was four thirty and they were sitting at the airport waiting for their flight to start boarding. "I'm gonna miss this place." Greg said, breaking the silence.

"Me too." She replied, leaning against him. "I was thinking. Maybe we should wait until after the baby's born to get married."

"Oh?" he asked.

She nodded. "You know Catherine's gonna drag me all over town until we pick out every little detail, which will take months to organize. And by then, I'm gonna look like a blimp." She reminded him.

He smiled, resting a hand on her stomach which was just slightly poking out. "You'll be a very cute blimp." He replied.

She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him before leaning against his shoulder again. "When we get back to Vegas. We're getting our bags. Getting Romeo and Juliet from Warrick. Going back to your place and going to sleep. I despise jet lag…" she said. The announcement that the plane was now boarding was made and they headed toward the terminal.

Several hours later Greg and Sara were back in Vegas, sitting in the back of Warrick's SUV with Dakota sitting on Greg's lap. "So, how was your vacation?" he asked, looking at them in the rear view mirror.

"Cold. I think it snowed like every three days." Sara replied, "Other than that it was fun."

Warrick laughed. "When's the wedding?" he asked grinning.

They were silent for a moment, having come to an agreement on the plane that they were going to hold off on that. "Oh… not for a few months…"

"Why the wait?" he asked.

Greg wasn't expecting the game of twenty questions so soon. "Ugh… no reason, really. How did Romeo and Juliet make out? I know the Feds kinda dumped them on you." He asked, changing the subject.

"I'd say they made out okay… Though I have the scratch marks t prove otherwise…" he replied, noting Greg's abrupt change of subject. "You guys mind if we stop at the lab first? I told the others I'd bring you by before I let you go home and sleep off your jet lag."

After a brief groan of protest they agreed and Warrick skipped the turn that led to Greg's apartment building.

A few moments later they arrived at the lab, Greg and Sara climbing out of the backseat, Dakota in Sara's arms.

Warrick grinned to himself, knowing what awaited them in the break room.

A chorus of 'Surprise!' echoed through the lab as they stepped into the break room, the entire night shift, techs and detectives included stood in the room.

Both Sara and Greg had known this would greet their arrival. Dakota yipped excitedly, squirming in Sara's arms. "Didn't see that coming…" Greg said sarcastically.

They were immediately tackled with hugs and 'Welcome back!' 's from everyone and pulled away from each other, Sara, with Dakota still squirming, with the girls, and Greg with the guys.

After explaining in vast detail how Greg proposed to her- apparently the entire lab knew about it now- and recapping the past few months events –for the most part- Greg and Sara finally managed to find Warrick so they could go back home and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Alright, alright." Warrick finally gave in after a bit of begging. "One minute." He spotted Catherine a few feet away and informed her of this.

Not two minutes later did everyone find a drink in their hands as Catherine rambled on about how good it was to have them back at the lab; apparently the lab had become rather backlogged with two C.S.I.'s on a three month long vacation.

Catherine's speech lasted a few moments before a toast was proposed and the clinking of glasses was heard. Sara glared as she set her glass down, still untouched. "Stupid champagne…" she mumbled.

"Sara?" Warrick asked noticing this.

* * *

_**Okay… another evil place to stop. Will they find out? Won't they? Well… I'm not sure yet… so review and you'll find out!**_


	16. Jumping To Conclusions

**COLLIDE**

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Again, sorry for the lack of updating. And I'm outta lyrics to use So I'm just gonna use the same verse over and over till this is finished, which wont be for a few more chapters.

* * *

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

"Greg," Warrick questioned, approaching the younger man. "What did you do to Sara?"

That comment definitely drew attention, as everyone who had been standing around them were now eagerly awaiting a reply.

Greg glanced at Sara quickly. "Ummm..." he stammered, not sure whether to tell them or not. "What are you talking about?" he decided that phrase would work, find out how much they suspected.

Nick stepped up beside Warrick. "Greggo, we're not C.S.I.'s for the hell of it..."

"Well for C.S.I.'s you sure jump to a lot of conclusions..." Sara replied.

Warrick raised a doubtful eyebrow. "So, the fact that you refuse to take off your coat even though it's like seventy degrees in here is normal?" he smirked, noticing that she still had the puppy burrowed in her zipped up jacket.

They both were silent, exchanging glances with one another. Finally, Sara shrugged. She eyed Greg, who nodded in reply.

"Ugh... ummm..." Sara stammered, trying to figure out how to do this. She decided to come and out and say it before she lost her nerve. "I'm pregnant." she stated.

The room fell silent, Nick and Warrick were glaring daggers at Greg who had stepped, rather wisely, out of their reach. Catherine was grinning, several others had taken to clapping and offering congratulations, and Grissom was not surprisingly indifferent.

"Greg," Nick warned. "I suggest you start walking. Now." he and Warrick stood on either side of him dragging him out of the room to give him a good talking to.

He called out to Sara quickly. "If I'm not back in ten minutes you know who to charge!"

She grinned and moved to follow him, Catherine stopped her, Dakota somehow ending up playing with Lindsey who had shown up a few minutes previous. "When did this happen?" Cath asked, glad her plan had worked.

"You do not looked the least bit surprised..." Sara noted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let's just say I had a feeling... Hello, you two, alone, other side of the country, no cell phones to bug you, what else would I possibly consider?" she pointed out.

Sara smiled. "Actually, the phone _did_ interrupt us..."

Catherine laughed. "That was too much information on my part..." she said. "Lemme guess, you're due in September?"

Sara nodded, "How'd you guess that?"

"Easy. Christmas." she pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A few moments later Nick and Warrick returned with Greg who looked like he was a teenager getting chewed out by his girlfriends family for getting her pregnant, which aside form the teenager part was pretty much true.

Sara approached. "Dare I ask what you said and or did to him?"

Nick shook his head. "We merely explained that if he ever were to hurt you he could hide on the moon and we'd still kick his ass. And... we may have reinforced that thought a bit."

Greg stood behind Sara, wrapping his arms around her. "Please tell me you know I'd never hurt you."

She nodded. "Yes, Greggo, I know that."

"Good, can you call off the guard dogs now?" he begged.

She laughed, then looked pointedly and Nick and Warrick. "And whatever I say when this little one decides to greet us doesn't count." she said, walking away, Greg still latched onto her.

She heard a reply of "Oh, no. I just realized: The spawn of Greg Sanders will be running around the lab..." from Nick. Warrick and those surrounding the two laughed, Sara shot a death glare at him over her shoulder.

"I need to sleep..." Sara said, after collecting Dakota who had wandered over to Archie and some of the other lab techs.

"I'll go tell Rick," Greg agreed, wandering back over.

After another round of congratulations and then goodbyes they were finally back in Warrick's car, going to get Romeo and Juliet before heading over to Greg's.

Forty minutes, two cats, two take-out meals and several suitcases later both Sara and Greg were both passed out on his bed, Romeo, Juliet, and Dakota curled up beside them.

* * *

_**Okay... another chapter done, I'll probably update something, nit sure what, but something else tonight, sooo... review!**_


	17. Pillow Talk And Decomps

1**COLLIDE**

A Sandle-Fic… I shall say no more… Characters are NOT mine and never will be…. Again, sorry for the lack of updating, I had to bribe my brother to let me post this, I got in trouble for staying up all night typing… my parents took away my Word programs...Hopefully I'll get those back soon… And I'm outta lyrics to use So I'm just gonna use the same verse over and over till this is finished, which wont be for a few more chapters.

* * *

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

"Ouch," Sara heard Greg yelp from beside her.

She abruptly sat up. "What? What's wrong?"

He pulled her back down. "Romeo was slightly offended when I moved my feet and decided to tell me so."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, it failed. "It's gonna suck getting back on our work schedule…" she noted, relaxing into his arms.

"Oh yes, the downside of working day-shift for three months."

"Definitely." She replied, Dakota jumping onto the bed and curling up in front of her. "Do we have to get up?" she said, her head falling back into her pillow.

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted Greg's reply, Sara reaching over and picking up. "Hello?"

A moment later she hung up, rolling over to face Greg. "You got any lemons?" she asked.

"No…" he shook his head confused, "We have no food. Don't tell me you're already getting odd cravings?"

She laughed. "Ugh, no. Grissom recommended picking up some lemons on the way in tonight. Advanced decomp scene."

He cringed. "Perfect. First night back and they throw us another liquid man."

"Whatever happened to your 'A real man wouldn't mind' stuff?" she teased, gently smacking his arm.

Greg smiled. "Right, point well taken. I'll just shut up on that subject now."

"Wise man."

"Oh, shut it." He teased, laughing. "You know, our baby is gonna be immune to the smell of a decomp by the time he or she graduates high school. Seriously, if you or I ever come home smelling like a ripe corpse, they'll be like 'Oh, there's lemons in the fridge!'," Greg pointed out this fact.

Sara laughed, Greg's hand resting on her stomach. "We'd better get going soon. The faster we get there the faster we can get rid of the smell."

He nodded, climbing out of the bed and going to dig through his still packed bags in search of something to wear.

* * *

_**I know... that was rather short and somewhat pointless. But I had like no time to type this and I wanted a fluffy chapter. I'll update what I can, when I can, Note to self: Don't get caught staying up all night…**_

_**Review! Please review!**_


	18. Well Placed Stairs

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. And I shall warn you now this is a weird chapter, and someone gets hurt… Review!

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

Four months had passed and Sara's stomach was rapidly growing. It was the last day Grissom had agreed to let her work in the field. Needless to say, she had not been overly thrilled upon hearing this last month.

Now, she sat on the couch in the break room sipping the sludge that was trying to pass itself off as decaf coffee.

Greg walked in, taking a seat beside her on the sofa and resting a hand on her abdomen. "How are my girls doing today?" he'd asked this everyday since they'd found out the sex of their baby, well, babies. They'd also found out she was having twins. That news had almost caused Greg to pass out, much to Sara's amusement.

"Active. Very active." She replied, moving his hand until he felt one of the two kick.

A grin crossed his face, its infectious nature spreading a smile to Sara.

He leaned over, talking to her stomach. "Hey, you two." He whispered. "You gotta be good for your mom, okay, princesses. Starting tomorrow you'll be able to sleep as much as you want and not have to endure any more icky, smelly crime scenes."

Sara laughed at the look on his face as he thought back to the decomp that had pulled them out of bed their first night back. That one had been particularly bad and had taken several showers, even with lemons, to complete un-stink themselves.

Nick poked his head into the room. "Are you going with us to the scene or just sit there?" he asked. "I'm due in court so you two are on your own." He tossed Greg the keys to one of the Tahoe's before walking out of the room, waving as he disappeared from sight.

Greg smiled, helping Sara off the couch and leading her out to the car.

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene Greg had decided this was the weirdest case of his career. "Alright, let me get this straight- Your friend slept over and you woke up next to a decomposing body?" he asked the teenage girl that stood in front of him.

Slowly, the girl, identified as Jamie, nodded, wiping away tears. "I don't know what happened, one minute we were laughing our heads off trying to get to sleep. We took some Benydryl to knock us out, after learning coffee after midnight is not a good idea. When I woke up, Ky was dead."

Their victims name was Kylie Beret, she had gone to spend the week at her friend, Jamie Thomas's house, as she apparently often did as they were both home-schooled.

Sara stepped up beside him; they still had a room to process.

"Has this ever happened before?" Greg asked as they made their way upstairs after leaving Jamie with Detective Brass.

"I'm still not entirely sure what happened." She shrugged taking a left and walking to the end of the hallway. "Maybe David'll tell us something."

The assistant coroner had beaten them there, hovering over the body. "She died around 3 am." He answered before they could ask.

"Well, we got the call at seven, so four hours…" Greg did the math.

David nodded, letting the coroner staff take the body away. "There was ID in the bag beside the bed. Kylie Beret, 16, drivers permit. There's an address to for when you need a contact."

Sara nodded, taking the laminated piece of paper from him. "Thanks Super-Dave." She said watching them take the body away. "Okay. The body part is what my stomach does not agree with."

"Well, for the most part, the body parts over." He said, bagging their victim's pillow.

She sighed, grabbing one of the backpacks off the floor. "What are we thinking?" Sara tossed aside some clothes, a few DVD's, a book, a binder, an iPod, and a retainer case before moving to the next bag.

"Well, her friend said they took Benydryl. Allergic reaction, maybe? Possible OD?" he suggested, grabbing the other bag and sifting through the Algebra, Chemistry, Japanese I, and several other textbooks. A sweatshirt from the community college was also in the bag. "16 and taking college classes?" he asked, surprised. "Sounds like me."

She smiled, "And me."

After several more minutes of processing he and Sara finally finished the bedroom and headed downstairs to stick the evidence in the Tahoe and talk to their suspect again before leaving.

(And, now- since I gave you fluff last chapter and for the last several chapters and most of this chapter, they need a well placed bump in the road… Don't shoot me…)

Greg watched as Sara, in what seemed like slow motion, fell forward tripping over one of the throw rugs on the steps. He moved forward in an attempt to grab her before she was all the way down but failed, watching as Sara, at least didn't land on her stomach. He landed about a foot away from her and was immediately by her side, evidence long since forgotten. Their main suspect at the moment, Jamie, had heard this and came rushing in.

"What happened?" the teen seemed completely calm.

Greg looked up; he didn't particularly care about the case right now. "Well placed stairs happened." He replied, his hand resting on her stomach to see if he could still feel kicking.

Jamie knelt beside him. "Pregnant I would assume? Can I go in my room?"

If looks could kill the one she'd just received from Greg would have left her dead and buried. "I know what I'm doing… I need something from my room if you want to help your friend."

He sighed and nodded, glad to find that Sara still had a pulse but was still knocked out. "Please be okay…" he whispered as the teen leapt up the stairs.

A moment later the girl returned; text book and box of various things in hand. He cast her an odd look. "What?" she asked. "I'm studying to be a nurse. My mom brings home stuff from the hospital she works at."

"Okay…" he nodded, not sure whether he wanted to trust her care with a sixteen year old murder suspect. She'd called 911 on the way upstairs, ear piece from a cell phone in place.

She checked Sara's pulse again; it was still there but a bit fainter. Greg watched as an oxygen mask was tossed out of the box, landing several feet away, followed by an trache tube and stylette, several other things followed and Greg found it rather amusing, despite the circumstances that this girl wasn't kidding when she said she knew what she was doing.

"Graah!" Jamie growled, the box now empty, "I can't intubate her… and I don't have a respirator or EKG machine handy… They better get a move on…" she was on a warpath, flipping frantically through a textbook, with various medical tools surrounding them. Maybe he'd thought too soon.

A knock on the door let immediate relief wash through both Greg and Jamie's faces.

"Tom!" Jamie called out to one of the paramedics who'd come in. "Little help here!"

The thirty-something man approached, assessed the situation quickly and carefully loaded Sara onto the stretcher, monitoring her vitals as she was wheeled out to the ambulance.

Greg wanted to go with her, he needed to but the house was still a crime scene. He was already going to get chewed out for letting someone in before it was completely processed. No way was he leaving it unattended, despite how worried he was over Sara. He pulled out his cell, dialed Nick and said three words. "Speed. Here. Now."

* * *

_**Okay… I do realize that was complexly out there… XD But, before everyone starts yelling at me for that really, really, really odd chapter, one: it was too happy for way too long. Two: Jamie is based on an actual person, who does actually have random medical supplies in her room. Three: review. Now you may feel free to yell if you feel it is absolutely necessary… -hides-. Please review!**_


	19. Wake Up

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. And I won't be able to update for a few days. My friend (Jamie) is kidnapping me for a few days, though I will be working on manuscripts. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

Two days. Two entire days had passed since Sara had fallen at the crime scene. And Greg was a complete wreck. Earlier that morning the doctors had finally kicked him out when visiting hours had ended, Nick and Warrick had also assisted, physically dragging him out of the hospital and back home.

He was going out of his mind, couldn't stand not knowing. Not knowing that Sara was okay. Not knowing his two daughters were okay. "I can't take this anymore!" he cried, grabbing Sara's pillow from their bed and inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

In an attempt to keep his mind busy, he'd even volunteered to go in and help with the Beret case, but Grissom had declined, saying it had already been closed, the victim had died of asphyxia, she'd literally laughed herself do death. Jamie was cleared (even though it was her fault) since the Benydryl they'd both taken would have effectively knocked them both out, ruling the death accidental or otherwise. The expression 'Dead to the world' fit appropriately here.

So, as his one distraction had been taken away, he was now wearing a hole in the carpet of his and Sara's apartment, Dakota following him around, Romeo and Juliet watching him contently from the sofa.

The shrill ringing of a telephone jolted him back into reality. He rushed toward the device, grabbing the receiver; looking at the caller ID he noticed it was Nick. "Any news?" he asked.

"Yeah. Get back here." His friend answered. Worry filled Greg immediately.

He gulped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm just afraid Sara will take someone's head off if you don't get here soon." Nick replied.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief. "She's awake." He said, more to verify it for himself than an actual question.

After a moment Greg hung up, grabbed a jacket and was out the door, considering whether he could get away with breaking several traffic laws to get to her side that much faster.

* * *

Several minutes later he found himself jumping up stairs two at a time, foregoing the elevator, and stopping to catch his breath just outside her room before pushing the door open. "Sara!" he said happily, moving to stand beside her.

She reached out for him and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "I was so scared." He whispered.

He felt her nod against his chest.

A doctor came in and they pulled apart. "Ah, glad to see you've returned. You put up quite a fight on your way out." Greg scowled, this had been the doctor who watched Nick and Warrick drag him out, protesting vehemently against leaving.

"Are the babies okay?" Greg asked, trying to get off that topic.

The doctor, a tall man in his thirties, sighed heavily, flipping through Sara's chart before walking over to look at the EKG readouts. "We're not sure yet. We need to monitor you for the next day or two to be sure so, I can't tell you for certain yet. It's a good sign that there haven't been any complications this far."

They both nodded, satisfied with that answer for now. The doctor walked away, promising to return in a little while to check on her.

Greg and Sara sat in companionable silence for a moment. He was startled when she jumped, placing a hand on her stomach. "What's wring?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing. They're kicking." She took his hand settling it on her abdomen when she felt one of the two moving. "That's a good sign."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her.

* * *

_**Like I could actually kill them… I'll be working on manuscripts while I'm gone so I'll update when I get back… whenever that may be… So, review please! **_


	20. House Hunting And Baby Shopping

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. Only four more chapters of this to come. All other stories are on hold, besides Rollercoaster's- until this is finished. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

A loud 'thump' echoed through Greg and Sara's apartment stirring Dakota from his spot on the couch.

"What was that for?" Greg whined, untangling himself from a pile of sheets and pulling himself back up onto the bed.

The much larger puppy jumped onto the foot of the bed unsettling Romeo from the corner of the bed the small cat was occupying. Juliet hissed and smacked the top of Greg's head as he lay back down.

"You beast…" he mumbled sleepily, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "So, do tell me why you shoved me off the bed?"

She leaned against his chest. A week had passed since she'd been released, after four days of monitoring they'd finally let her go, saying the trauma sustained during the fall hadn't caused any problems with the babies. "Well," Sara started. "I tried yelling at you, poking you, tickling at you and hitting you with a pillow and none of it worked. You're daughters are hungry and you were out like a rock."

He laughed, his head falling back into his fluffy down pillow. "What does my queen desire?" He braced himself for whatever odd craving had taken over her mind this time.

"Beef and wild rice soup and orange juice, my slave." She teased him, not finding her desired food craving even the slightest bit odd.

His jaw dropped. "You? Beef? I'm not even sure what that is, let alone if we actually have it." He climbed out of bed, Dakota trailing at his heels as he headed toward the kitchen.

Digging through the cabinets he discovered two things. One: They were out of pickles. And two: Greg was pretty sure beef and wild rice soup had never been in this house and would require a trip to the store if he planned on getting anymore sleep for the rest of the night. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Sara!" he called, grabbing a jacket, slipping on a pair of old Converse shoes and walking out the front door.

Greg walked down to the small store at the end of the block, managed to locate the soup Sara would bite his head off for not returning with, a carton of orange juice, pickles, and a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He cringed, mentally picturing that combination. He added milk and bread as an afterthought before paying and heading back home.

"One cup of Beef and wild rice soup." He said, delivering the bowl and a cup of juice to her on a tray. "For you, M'lady." He over-dramatically bowed, taking a seat beside her.

After watching her inhale the bowl of soup, Greg sat dumbfounded beside her, still trying to figure out what had possessed her to drop her vegetarianism, and more so, why she'd actually gone through with the craving. "You… just… ate… meat."

"Why is this so amazing?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Ugh, could it be that you've been a vegetarian for six years?"

She seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Ah, oh, well." And swallowed the last sip of orange juice.

Greg laughed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Still up for house hunting today?"

She nodded and climbed out of bed to change.

* * *

"This is the last one?" Sara asked, looking over the list of possibilities on the paper in her hands. "We've already ruled out six places."

Greg nodded as he pulled the Tahoe into the driveway of the house.

It was a beautiful two-story house, complete with a landscaped yard and six foot porch in front of the house.

They headed inside walking into a large entryway which turned abruptly into a fully-furnished kitchen. A large island sat in the middle of the room. In one end of the room was a large table and to the other side were several modernized appliances. On the other side of the entryway was a large family room, a fireplace was adjacent to them as they walked in. Two sofa's a few chairs were also in the room which allowed plenty of space for Greg's entertainment system. As they proceeded further into the house they also found a small study, a spare dining room, laundry room, and two half-baths.

A double staircase led up to the next floor and let them into a dimly lit hallway. There were several doors leading out of the hallway. One, on the opposite end of the hallway was the master bedroom, complete with a large bathroom and led into an empty room which was currently being used for exercise equipment which they presumed hovered over the 3 car garage. Another door was a small bedroom; they also discovered a linen closet and what appeared to currently be a playroom. The two remaining doors shared an adjoining bathroom and walk-in closets and were both fairly large bedrooms.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Greg said, following behind Sara, being especially careful on the stairs.

Sara nodded her agreement. "Yeah, it's perfect."

A voice form behind them caused them both to jump as they looked over the adjoining rooms which would be perfect for the twins. "Are you interested?" It was the broker of the house.

Greg nodded. "We think so."

"Well," the man said, handing them a business card which identified him as Matthew Langan before continuing. "If you put an offer down on the house it's yours. The owners need to leave ASAP."

"Really?"

Mr. Langan nodded. "Yeah. Family Emergency out of state. In a hurry to move. You interested?"

Sara shrugged. "Let us look around a bit more first."

He nodded and backed off as they continued their tour of the house.

Once they finished admiring the spectacular house and after a brief conversation Greg turned to face Mr. Langan. "We'd like to make an offer."

He nodded, and quickly started digging around his briefcase to begin the paperwork.

* * *

"I cannot believe that we just bought a house!" Sara smiled as Greg drove them toward the local Home Depot.

Greg was equally amazed that they'd gotten the house that fast as well. "I'll get Nick and Warrick and maybe Archie to help drag out stuff over. Catherine, I'm sure, will drag you off to start decorating."

She groaned in mock dread as he parked the car. "A very good reason for us to do some of that now." They climbed out of the car and headed into the store and to the paint section.

"I'm assuming pink is out of the question, right?" Greg asked, looking over the swatches of paint.

"Definitely." She nodded.

"Purple?" he suggested, holding up a more neon tropical punch looking color.

"Greg." She stated, taking the paper form him. "THAT is not purple. THAT is a leading cause of blindness."

He smiled, flipping through some more samples. "How about this?" he held up a light amethyst lavender-ish color. "Then we can use this in the adjoining bathroom." He handed her a lilac color for that.

"That's work. Pretty colors, too."she agreed, flipping through some other colors for other rooms. "We can use this for the family room." She pulled out a sample of a cappuccino colored paint.

He nodded. "I can see that. Our room has to be blue. I refuse to sleep in a grey, brown, black or white bedroom. And just about anything else won't look very good." He reached for a slightly dark shade of blue. "Like this."

"Alright. I can handle that." She said, adding that to the small pile of samples they'd need to get paint for. "I think that's enough for now."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they found themselves at Babies R' Us, planning on picking up a few things while they were out. A few things turned out to be two cribs, two high chairs, a playpen, and quite a few clothes and stuffed animals. After three hours they finally stopped and managed to jam it all into the back of the Tahoe.

"Well, we had a pretty successful day. " Sara said as Greg drove them home. "We bought a house, paint and lots of things we've needed to get. We can scratch quite a few things off our 'things-to-do list." She smiled, admiring one of the teddy bears.

Greg nodded his agreement. "Oh, yeah. Now all we have left to do is move, figure out names, paint, get all this stuff arranged in the house, actually get to hold them, and get married. We're definitely making progress."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Amazingly, that wasn't sarcasm. You should have heard my list this morning.. We cut it in half today."

She laughed as they stopped at a red light. "This is going to be a long three months."

He smiled. "But it will be well worth it."

* * *

_**Okay… that chapter took forever to type. Amazingly I have the rest of this story planned out! That is a first. Usually I just make stuff up as I go along. But, not this time! I know what's going to happen and when! Whoot! There will be four more chapters of this fic. I'm putting everything besides Rollercoaster's on hold until this is finished since this is the only thing I actually have worked out in my head. So, review and inspire me to write faster!**_


	21. Labor And Delivery

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. Only three more chapters of this to come. All other stories are on hold until this is finished. Enjoy! warning, lots of languge in this one... Labor and delivery will ahve that effect on Sara... XD

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

'Hmmmmmmmmmm…' the subtle and incessant hum of Greg's cell phone had gone unnoticed by the rookie C.S.I. as he processed the breaking and entering at the small house in Seven Hills. He was working solo tonight while Sara was home; supervising Nick and Warrick who were helping her and Greg move their furniture into the home they had bought two month's ago.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm…' the phone continued to vibrate, Greg still to wrapped up in printing an iPod that had been left at the scene.

The musical tone of the beeper on his hip jolted him back to reality and he quickly grabbed said offending device, looking at the screen to see 'ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!' scroll across the window.

He rolled his eyes, walking over to his kit where his cell phone was and picking up the device. "Six missed calls? Whoops, forgot to turn that off vibrate after court yesterday…" he said, seeing two calls from the house he and Sara now shared in Henderson and four from Nick's cell. He pressed the call back function on the latter.

"Greg! Sara told me to tell you she's going to kill you." Nick's Texan accent was coming in strong, telling Greg that the older man was rather stressed.

He raised an eyebrow. "I missed some vital piece of information in this conversation…"

Nick sighed into the phone and Greg could hear a distinct yelling in the background. "Might want to get to Desert Palms fast."

"What's going on? And who's yelling?"

"That would be Sara, threatening to decapitate you if you aren't here in the next ten minutes." He replied, relaying Sara's new message to Greg.

A light bulb seemed to go off over Greg's head. "She's… in labor?"

"Way to go, Sherlock." Nick replied sarcastically. "Took ya that long to figure out?"

Greg paged Catherine to come take over the scene while he grabbed his kit and took off toward his Tahoe, leaving the officer to stay at the scene- a luxury he hadn't had during the Beret case.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He told Nick, before hanging up and driving toward Desert Palms.

* * *

"How is she?" was the first thing out of Greg's mouth upon seeing Nick in the lobby of the hospital.

He hesitated a moment, trying to think of the right word. "Umm… irritable, ready to claw your eyes out, bordering on going on a murderous rampage, I'd say that about sums it up."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the confidence booster there, Nicky. Real helpful."

"Seriously?"

Greg nodded.

"I'd say in pain and waiting for you. Now get in there before she leaves me with more work to do…" Nick shoved him in the general direction of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sara's room: "Where the freaking hell is he?" Sara cried. "He did this to me! This is all his fault! I'm going to freaking tear his freaking head off!"

Warrick laughed nervously, sitting beside his rather temperamental friend. "It's alright,Nick said he was on the way. Sara, you know Greg loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"My ass! What do you call this?" Sara screamed back.

"Now, now, Miss Sidle, calm down," the doctor sighed. "I understand how you feel-"

"Shut up, you bastard! You have no freaking clue how much damn pain Greg's putting me through!"

"Shut up!" Warrick yelled. "Yes, it's his fault for knocking you up, but it's the baby that's putting you through hell, not Greg!"

"First off -ga'damn it, it freaking hurts!- I am NOT knocked up! Secondly, I have to -Greg, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!- blame it on someone I can actually beat the crap out of...at least, -Rick, it really hurts!- someone that puts up a fight!" Sara yelled, the tears sliding down her face.

Just then Greg blew through the door and stood next to Sara, taking her right hand in his. "Sar, are you alright?"

"Greggo, it hurts so much," she cried, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I love you, but this is hell..."

The room fell silent as everyone in the room gaped at her. "A moment ago she was screaming bloddy murder about how she'd take Greg's head off because he got her pregnant, now she's all over him…" Warrick leaned over to Nick.

"Mood swings." Nick replied, sipping at the sludge that was supposed to be coffee.

"Ah…" Warrick nodded, sitting beside Nick in one of the uncomfortable orange chairs outside of the room.

"I don't give a damn what you're talking about just get these babies out of me!" Sara cried, bearing down on Greg's hand which was starting to go numb as yet another contraction passed.

"Alright, you're almost there…" the doctor reassured her as Sara cried out again.

A few minutes later Sara, as well as Greg, Nick, and Warrick, were relieved to hear the strong cries of a newborn baby.

"One healthy baby girl down, one to go." The doctor said, relinquishing the infant to Greg once the nurses in the room checked the baby over after letting Greg cut the cord.

Greg looked down upon the crying baby in his arms, arms flailing in the air, reaching out for anything, which at the moment appeared to be his fingers. He smiled as his eldest daughter's tiny hand curled around the hand he'd placed on her belly, reassuring the little girl that she wasn't alone.

Another scream from Sara brought him back to reality. Baby number two was coming. Fast.

The nurses reclaimed the baby in Greg's arms as he stepped back over to Sara. "She's beautiful, Sara." He whispered as he took her hand again, easing her through another contraction.

Before he knew it he was experiencing déjà vu when his second daughter was placed in his arms. As the chaos in the room died down he picked up both little girls and walked over to Sara, handing her the younger one. "It's amazing." He said, watching her count fingers and toes. "That we created them."

"You're crying," she looked him in the eye. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"What man wouldn't when his daughters were born?" he smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead as he rocked the little girl in his arms. "What should we name them?"

"We never did agree on that one, huh?" she mused. "After what happened a few months ago I was worried something would go wrong and we'd never get to see them."

He looked her in the eye again. "It didn't happen. We have two beautiful little girls. Who need names."

She smiled at him. "Emily Kathleen Sanders." She suggested, looking at the one in his arms.

Greg nodded, taking in the name and repeating it for himself. "Perfect. What about Leigh Morgan for her." He nodded towards the infant wrapped in Sara's arms.

"Emily and Leigh. I like that." She agreed. "Now let Nick and Warrick see them before they start beating up the nursing staff."

He laughed, taking Leigh from her mother and walking very carefully toward the door. "Guys," he said, getting their attention.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded, carefully shifting Emily into Nick's arms, "I'd like to introduce you to Emily Kathleen Sanders." He then gave Warrick Leigh. "And Leigh Morgan Sanders."

"Isn't there some rumor that boys look like their moms and girls look like their dads?" Warrick was teasing, they all could tell. "If so, these two little princesses are in trouble."

Greg stuck his tongue out at his friend. "I'll remember you said that when we pick God parents." He laughed, jokingly, of course, before retrieving his daughters and turning to go back to Sara. "By the way," he said, poking his head back out. "Both of you are God Fathers."

Both men smiled and proceeded to start a bet on who the God Mothers would be.

* * *

**_Okay… that's gotta stop there. I have to go take some test tomorrow that I was goiven no warning what so ever on, so I'll be busy tomorrow. I wanted to get this posted and I'm gonna be a zombie tomorrow because of it so Enjoy! And Review!_**


	22. Court Trial

**_COLLIDE_**

**_Sandle fic. Only two more chapters of this to come. All other stories are on hold until this is finished. Enjoy! And Hank, gone but not forgotten, makes his encore performance. I had to bring him back for one last part before we cart him off to prison. Thank my brother for this chapter, he role-played all the testimonies with me, which was incredibly amusing… _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_You finally find_**

**_You and I Collide_**

"You ready yet, Mr. Straightedge?" she called up the stairs to him from where she stood by the front door, Leigh in her arms.

He appeared a moment later, cradling Emily against his chest." Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Is Lindsey here yet?"

Sara shook her head, "I'll call and see where she is"

After a brief conversation with Catherine, she hung up, pocketed the phone and turned to Greg. "We now officially have a problem."

"What?"

"Lindsey's sick. She can't watch the twins for us while we're at Hank's trial." Sara related the news to him as Leigh squirmed. She shifted the two month old infant to a more comfortable position.

Greg sighed, picking up the diaper bag by the door. "Look's like they're going with us."

Reluctantly, she agreed and followed Greg out to the Tahoe, making sure Leigh and Emily had been buckled into their car seats correctly.

* * *

"Hey guys," Nick greeted them outside the courthouse in the cool November air. "How are Emily and Leigh?"

Greg moved to the backseat to retrieve his daughters. "See for yourself." He replied, handing Emily to her god father.

"You brought them?"

"Lindsey got sick," Sara explained, as she watched Greg pull Leigh into his arms.

Nick nodded. "Ah, explains why a zombie answered the phone when I called Catherine earlier to see where she was." Greg and Sara both smiled as Emily 'cooed', getting Nick's attention. "How are you're wedding plans going?" he asked as Emily latched onto his hand.

"Ugh... I think Catherine has dragged me to every store in Las Vegas. And we haven't even gotten to dresses yet…" Sara told him, Emily had started crying so she took her from Nick, rocking her gently.

"Isn't the wedding next month?" Upon receiving nods from both of them, Nick continued. "You still don't have a dress?"

Sara shrugged. "We've managed to cover: flowers, music, food, Greg's set with his tux, the wedding parties done, invitations were sent out which was quite pointless really cause all we actually needed to do was walk into the lab and go 'Hey! Wedding next week!' All we have left is my dress." Sara ticked the points off on her free hand.

Before anyone could respond Warrick appeared. "You know we're supposed to be inside now, right?" he said, standing beside Greg.

They all shrugged and shuffled inside, not very enthusiastic about having to see Hank again. All too soon for them was Hank brought into the court room, his gaze fixed on Sara, occasionally drifting between Greg and the infants in their arms.

Nick was called first, simply to testify on evidence collected during the bombing.

"So, Mr Stokes, what evidence do you have to verify the defendant indeed committed the crime?" the defense attorney, James Greene, questioned.

Nick sighed. "There were fingerprints on the remnants of the bomb, as well as on the photo and letter he left at Greg's."

Mr. Greene continued. "True, the defendant could have built the bomb, which is not a crime. Someone else could have easily stolen and planted it in the car, while wearing gloves, or holding a surface between them and the bomb."

"In theory, yes." Nick nodded. "But, there was no evidence to support that claim on the bomb, and your client deined making one in our interrogation, let alone having one lying around for someone to steal."

"And someone couldn't have put the defendant's prints on the bomb after constructing it with gloves?"

Nick shrugged, "Yeah, they could've, but this is real forensics not some little kiddie games you play when you get bored. This is a murder case."

"Tell me, CSI 3 Nick Stokes, what part of your evidence excludes that as a possibility?"

"You think your client is playing a kiddie game?"

"No. What excludes the theory that someone else planted the bomb?"

"That in and off itself. Theory. We don't work theories, we work evidence, And the evidence only supports that your client is guilty."

"No further questions." Nick smiled at the fact he'd outsmarted the man and got off the stand as Warrick was sworn in.

"Mr. Brown, what evidence was found in Ms. Sidles apartment that places my client there?"

"Ugh, that would be, prints everywhere in the apartment, photos that could have only been taken from inside it, and when I searched your clients house we found more pictures, along with videos and more incriminating evidence." He explained, glaring at Hank.

"But, since Ms. Sidle and my client were dating at one point, isn't it possible that he could've taken the photos then, and left the prints then?"

Warrick shook his head. "First off, the prints had not deteriorated at all, which they would have since she and Hank dated more than three years ago… Second, the picture was taken the night before the attack. I know, because I had to pick Sara up the next morning. And third, some of the videos in Hanks apartment were taken recently."

He scowled. "Nothing further, Your Honor." He sighed, rather upset that that had not gone as he'd intended.

Then it was Sara's turn. "Were you aware of the bomb in Mr. Sanders' car?"

She nodded, "Yes." Her eyes stayed locked on Greg.

"Really? Then why didn't you warn, Mr. Sanders?"

"Because he warned me when he heard it ticking." She replied, realizing she'd misunderstood the question.

Mr. Greene nodded. "I see. Did the defendant have any time to plant said bomb?"

"Yes, we we're inside Greg's apartment after Hank broke into mine." She explained.

"Do you have any idea why Mr. Pettigrew broke into your home?"

"Cause he was stalking me…?" she suggested, dryly.

"And, do you know if the defendant is capable of making a bomb?"

Sara shot Hank a glare. "Apparently, he managed."

The attorney, who was becoming slightly annoying, had made it into Sara's 'people to remind that I know how to hide a body' list upon asking "What is you're relationship with Mr. Sanders?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"To figure out what your reason for being there was, so that we can verify you were really there."

Sara shrugged, shifting her glare to the man in front of her. "At the time we were just friends. We are now engaged." She looked to Greg as he cradled the two infants in his arms.

"Is it possible that Mr. Sanders could have indeed planted the bomb himself, in order to place the blame on the defendant?" Mr. Greene questioned.

"Only if he had time between work, dinner, the park, and taking me to the hospital after I passed out of a migraine attack." She listed off the points on her hand.

The defense attorney shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Is it possible Mr. Sanders conspired with the defendant in order to murder you?"

"Ugh… that would be a 'no'."

"Are you saying that to defend him?"

"Would I defend someone who tried to kill me?" Sara retorted, getting frustrated.

"Do either Mr. Sanders or the defendant have you under blackmail?"

Sara let out a laugh. "Yeah, he's holding our two daughters hostage…" she replied sarcastically. "Again… that would be a 'no'."

Mr. Greene kept on. "Is it possible the defendant has Mr. Sanders under blackmail, to kill you?"

The Prosecutor stood up. "Objection! For God Sakes! He's asked the same question three different times!"

"Sustained. Get on with it, counselor." Judge Kohen replied.

He shrugged. "I have no further questions at this point. Your witness." He said, turning it over to the defense who only had a few questions.

After a few moments, she and Greg had traded places, Sara now holding Emily and Leigh while Greg incurred the wrath of Mr. Greene.

"Mr. Sanders, did you conspire with or enlist the help of the defendant to kill Ms. Sidle and/or yourself?" he stared in on Greg immediately.

"Well, now… You're persistent…" he sighed.

"How long were you aware of the bomb in your car before you allegedly 'warned' Ms. Sidle?"

Greg rolled his eyes, finding this guy irritating already. "For all of about two seconds…"

Mr. Greene was pacing in front of the stand. "And the defendant had possession of your car long enough to plant the bomb?"

"Ugh… it was sitting on the street for three hours, outside the hospital for another hour, and about seven while I was working." He listed off.

"Is it possible that Ms. Sidle conspired to kill you with the bomb?"

Greg was getting more and more frustrated as this went on. "And what? Did she conspire to be stalked as well?"

"Are you aware of the seriousness of this matter?" he snapped.

"Are you?" Greg snapped right back.

Mr. Greene finally stopped pacing, coming to stand directly in front of the enraged Greg. "Do you think this is funny, Mr. Sanders?"

"Funny? No. Irritating? Hell yes." He replied. "I'd much rather be at home with my fiancee and newborn daughters planning our wedding."

"So, you don't find the fact that both you and your fiancee were nearly killed important?"

Greg let out a groan of irritation. "Of course I do. You are just asking, rather incessantly I might add, if I assisted in it. And it's getting really really old, really really fast."

"Do have a problem with my methods, Mr Sanders? Or are you just feeling guilty?" Mr. Greene smirked, hoping to get a rise out of Greg.

Unwilling to fall for that bait, Greg shook his head. "You have to BE guilty to feel guilty. Guilty is radiating off the person abot 15 feet behind you." He gestured toward Hank.

"Or are you just attempting to shake the blame off of yourself and onto the defendant?" He replied, ignoring his witness's short outburst.

Greg leaned his head back in exasperation. "You… Are… An… Idiot! How the hell did you make it through law school?"

Mr. Greene continues as if nothing had happened. "Mr. Sanders, are you disagreeing with the evidence collected form the scene?"

"No," Greg shook his head. "Hank's prints were on the car bomb. On the photo and letter he left for Sara to find at my apartment, all over her apartment, which he totaled, all over everything they found in his apartment. Videos, tapes, photos… There is nothing to disagree with. The evidence never lies." He was standing now, completely irritated by this mans apparent lack of knowledge on the justice system, or rather is complete ignorance of it.

"Frustration is a sign of guilt, Mr. Sanders." The defense attorney turned to the judge. "Your honor, I demand Mr. Sanders be removed form this court room and arrested for the attempted murder of Sara Sidle."

Amid the uproar, Judge Kohen's gavel banged. "Not so fast, counselor. You've gone way beyond badgering the witness… I will, however, call a ten minute recess."

Greg immideately moved to Sara, taking Leigh from her before pulling her into a hug. "That was not a fun expierence."

She shook her head against his chest. "You can say that again."

The two of them walked into the hallway to get some air, and some much needed space from that narcissistic attorney.

After a moment Nick pulled Greg away, to talk to him about some random piece of evidence, leaving Sara standing by the door, holding Emily.

"Sara," a familiar voice echoed in the courthouse.

She loked up to see Hank, who'd apparently managed to avoid the corrections officers that had been insode the room. She took a step back, holding Emily tight in her arms. "Hank, how'd you get away?"

"That's not important." He said, advancing on her. "Why did you leave me? What does Sanders have that I don't?"

Sara laughed at the irony of that question. The same thing Greg had asked when she'd started dating Hank, this time she had an answer. "Me." She said and turned to walk away, but Hank grabbed her shoulder.

Fortunately, Greg happened to be returning from his chat with Nick, who was now watching Leigh, in time to see this, and rushed forward grabbing Hank by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "Stay away from her." He warned. "Stay away froom her and my daughters."

With perefct timing a panicked looking corrections officer appeared from the other end of the hall just as Greg relinquished his hold on Hank. "Lose somehting?" Greg supplied, handing over Hank to the C.O.

The man nodded sheepishly and led the convict away.

"Are you okay?" Greg aksed, standing beside Sara.

She nodded, "Just a little shook up."

He sighed, pulling her into his arms again. He held her until it was time to go back in. To listen to Hank testify…

"Mr Pettigrew, did you plant the bomb in Mr Sanders' car?" The ADA questioned.

"Maybe…" Hank smugly retorted.

"Do you know how to assemble a car bomb?"

"I could probably pull it off…"

"Why were you stalking Ms Sidle?"

Hank looked up. "Stalking, who's stalking? I was protecting her from guys like him," he gestured flippantly at Greg who scowled and glared at Hank, holding Sara to him.

"And you assumed that almost murdering both Mr Sanders, and Ms Sidle would resolve the issue?" Elise McKenna, the ADA, asked, as she started the pacing that had thoroughly annoyed both Greg and Sara.

Hank shrugged. "I guess it didn't work too well, huh?"

"So, you admit to planting the bomb?"

"No."

Ms. McKenna rolled her eyes. "Are you being intentionally dense?"

Hank shook his head. "No, are you?"

"Did you conspire, or force Mr. Sanders to plant the bomb for you?" she asked, hell bent on ruling out that theory.

"Ask him, he's the C.S.I."

The prosecutor was growing impatient with her smart-mouthed witnesses. "Yes or no, Mr. Pettigrew! Answer the question!"

"Do I have to?" he mocked.

"You are in a court of law! Answer the question, yes or no, or you will be held in contempt!" the ADA warned.

"That would be my job, counselor." Judge Kohen spoke up. "Mr. Pettigrew, answer the question or you wil be enjoying my hospitality, which isn't all that hospitable..."

Hank smirked. "That idiot wasn't involved, except in stalking her, that was all him."

"Somehow I predicted that…" Ms. McKenna sighed. "If that's true why do Mr. Sanders and Ms. Sidle's stories collaborate naming you as the stalker, with evidence to support it?"

"They're lying?" he supplied.

"Mr Pettigrew, do you hold a grudge against Mr Sanders or Ms Sidle?"

"Maybe…" Hank repeated.

Growing frustrated, she shrugged. "Yes or no?"

Hank rolled his eyes. "Damn, are you picky…" Upon hearing the Judge clear her throat, he wisely choose to answer. "He stole her from me…"

"Mr Pettigrew, are you aware that this is not a matter or your intentions, but that of murder, a federal offense?"

Hank didn't seem concerned. "Yeah… so?"

"Mr Pettigrew, did you kill the federal agent?" she continued, still pacing.

"What federal agent?" he replied.

She stopped, turning to face him. "You weren't aware that your car bomb killed a federal agent in the explosion?"

He looked smug. "What car bomb?" he was playing dumb and leading the conversation in circles.

"Mr Pettigrew, how do you explain your fingerprints on the bomb?" Ms. McKenna chose to disregard that last statement.

Hank shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "They work in a freakin' crime lab. They could have fabricated evidence…" he defended himself, albeit, not very convincingly.

"Well... personally, I think you did do it..."

Hank still didn't look worried. "Then you aren't a very impartial ADA, are you?"

She shook her head. "You did, didnt you?"

"No, I didn't." he replied.

"Yeah, you did."

"Didn't…"

"Did…"

"Didn't…"

"Did…"

"Didn't…"

"Didn't…"

"Did…" Hank had slipped up. ( I know that that actually wouldn't win anything, but it was fun to type so, its staying.)

"I rest my case." The ADA replied, leaving the entire courtroom laughing.

"Hey! Waita minute... Damn you…" Hank growled as he was led away to await a sentencing hearing.

Greg pulled Sara into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "Can we go home now?" she asked, rocking Leigh in her arms, as Greg held Emily.

He nodded. "Sure. We have a wedding to plan." He replied and led her out the door.

**_

* * *

XD… 10 pages… wow… I'm sorry that took a few days to get up, but you can see why… Do me a favor and review that! Meh… my hands hurt now… poor keyboard…_**


	23. Unwelcome Guests

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. Only two more chapters of this. I was suddenly attacked by plot bunnies so I had to throw in this chapter. The next one will be the wedding and the last will be an epilogue. All other stories are still on hold until this is finished. Enjoy! Had to go back nd fix a few things here too, so yeah...

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and a gentle one on Leigh's forehead, cradling a sleeping Emily in his arms. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

She smiled, resting her forehead against his throat. "It's just for one night." She reminded him of the fact that she was staying with Catherine as tomorrow was the wedding. And no matter how much he begged he wasn't going to see her before it.

"Either way," Greg pouted. "I want to be with you…"

Sara flashed a toothy grin and looked at their twins. "I'm so happy."

Just as Greg opened his mouth to speak, a series of unflattering throat clearings and a distinctive 'ahem' stopped him.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders…" a deep male voice boomed.

Greg swallowed hard and slowly turned around. "Dad… Mom… Katie…Brian... What are you doing here?" he had to say it rather loudly as Dakota had started barking.

"Did you forget to tell us about a certain wedding?" His father, Braden, asked, quite obviously not thrilled.

Greg shot a glare at his sister and brother, one of hurt, not of hate.

Katie dropped her shoulders, her long dirty blonde hair falling into her face. "I'm sorry Greggo. It slipped out…" Brain also apologizing for the mishap.

Sara shrugged and shifted Leigh in her arms. She gave Greg a reassuring smile and adjusted Emily's warm snowman adorned onesey.

Anna, Greg's mother, heaved an agitated sigh and looked around the kitchen. "How could you neglect us? Your family! We love you!"

Greg shifted his weight and unconsciously rocked Emily from side to side, "I… mom…"

Braden crossed his arms over his chest. "You've disappointed us, Greg. Your wedding is the biggest day of your life. How could you leave us out?"

Greg turned to the twin baby carriers on the island in the center of the kitchen and placed his eldest baby girl in, strapping her tiny body securely to the seat. He turned toward Sara doing the same with Leigh, mulling words around in his head.

Before Greg could answer his father's question, Anna spoke: "You never said," she turned toward Brian. "That she'd already been married."

Sara's eyes widened as she lopped a finger through Greg's belt loop.

"She wasn't…" Greg scowled. "The stork got his addresses mixed up."

Greg watched Sara bite her lip as Anna sucked in a short breath. He grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Brianwatched his father's anger level rise substantially. "Dad…"

"What are you saying, Gregory?" Braden asked, looking at the sleeping twins.

"They're my daughters. This is Emily Kathleen Sanders and her little sister, Leigh Morgan. They're three and a half months old." Greg watched Emily yawn and touched her tiny hand, letting her curl her fingers around his one.

Anna covered her mouth. "My grandchildren?" Katie and Brian both smiled.

Greg looked at Sara and grinned.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders…" Braden was fuming.

Katie looked from Greg to her father. "Daddy…" she tried to save Greg from the impending rant, but Greg beat her to it.

"Dad, I'm thirty years old. I can make my own decisions. Marrying Sara and raising the twins is what I choose." Greg said. "Now, please stop insulting my fiancé."

Braden refrained from yelling for the sake of the babies. "We raised you differently. As a gentleman."

Sara, who had been trying to stay quiet throughout this whole conversation, snapped. "Greg is a gentleman, more so than any man I've ever met."

"What does that say about the men you've met," Greg's father replied. "If our son went out and did…" he gestured toward the infants on the island. "Did this?"

"Enough," Greg said, stepping in front of Sara. "Leave. Now."

"Greg-" Anna started.

He cut her off. "No. If you continue to insult my family I will have nothing more to say to you except stay out of my life. Sara, Emily, and Leigh mean everything to me and if you can't accept that…" Before he could think of an adequate threat there was a knock on the door.

"Catherine," Sara said, walking toward the front door, Dakota starting into a whole new barking fit.

Sara, with both Catherine and Lindsey returned to the unusual amount of people in the kitchen.

Lindsey petted Dakota for a moment before looking to the adults. "Uncle Greg can I go play with Romeo and Juliet?"

Greg nodded. "Sure, Linds. I think they're hiding in there." He gestured toward one of the two rooms to his right which wasn't being used for much at the moment.

She nodded and went to find the cats. Once she was out of sight Catherine turned to thesix people still in the room. "Um… Hi?" she said, glancing at thefour she didn't recognize, she looked over to Greg. "Your parents?"

Greg shook his head. "Not anymore," he replied coldly, picked up the two baby carriers and walked upstairs. Sara let out a sigh and followed after telling Catherine she'd be back in a minute.

He was in their room, Emily on his chest as he lay on his back on the bed. "I'm sorry," he told her, looking over to her. "I knew what would happen if they showed up, I didn't want him insulting you, or my babies."

She smiled, sitting beside him on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

There was a soft tapping at the door and Lindsey poked her head in. "Aunt Sara, Mom wants to know if you're still coming with us?"

Sara sighed, kissed Greg and Emily again, picked up Leigh, who was still in the baby carrier, grabbed a small bag off the floor and walked out of the room behind Lindsey. "Love you, Greggo," she called back to him.

"I love you, too!" he yelled, bouncing Emily lightly on his chest.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, I would have put this and the wedding together but it would've been way too long… so I'll get to work on the wedding and give you this now. And I had to go back and give Greg a brother for one of many polt bunnies that has emereged whislt writing the wedding.Review!**_


	24. The Much Awaited Wedding

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. Only one more chapter of this...I'll be sad to see it go… all that's left is the epilogue. All other stories are still on hold until this is finished. Enjoy! Sorry this took so long to get up but I worked out all the details and everything… I'd like to thank my friend Jamie, my cousin Brian, and my brother for helping me with this too.

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

Sara woke to a gentle poking in her side. "Mmm... Sleepin'," she mumbled into her pillow, after glancing quickly at Leigh who was still asleep in the Lindsey's old crib a few feet away.

"Wake up!" The poking continued. "We have a DB...looks like this..." Catherine held a morbidly obscure photo in front of Saras face in an attempt to wake her.

Sara jumped, falling out of bed with a soft 'Oof.'. "What was that for?" she asked, picking Leigh up from the crib to her right.

"I had to wake you," she said, glancing once again at the picture.

"And there was no other possible way of doing it than with that?" she shot a glare in the general direction of the picture. "What is that anyway?"

Catherine shrugged. "Some Japanese Band that came to America in March. I was curious so I looked 'em up. You know, so Lindsey wouldn't get into it. They're some death metal, blood spurting, vomiting...screaming till a lung becomes a projectile object... I think they're a band anyway..."

Sara blinked, absorbing that information. "Okay, back on topic... What all do we have to do?"

"Ah, well...it is your wedding day. So, GO TAKE A SHOWR YOU SLOB."

She handed the infant to Catherine, raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute and bowed. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" she laughed, turning toward the bathroom.

"Of course...Your momma couldn't even change you before she gave you to me...Thanks, Sara!" Catherine called, causing Sara to turn around.

"Hey! You shoved that picture in front of my face! It's called 'revenge!'" Sara replied, once more starting for the bathroom. This time Lindsey stopped her.

Catherine watched as Lindsey walked into the room. "Linds?"

Lindsey retrieved the picture. " Mooooooooooom...I told you to leave my Dir En Grey alone! Kyo may be evil, but I love him nonetheless."

"Okay, then," Sara said, blinking several times to try and see what was loveable about that picture.

They watched as Lindsey skipped out of the room. "Why must I put up with this...?" Sara cringed as Dir En Grey's "Child Prey" started to blast from the adjacent room.

"Who's dying?" Sara asked.

"Heh...Lindsay likes that death metal band I scared you with...that's their music!" She yelled over the intense bass line. "Lindsey, turn it down!"

"PAYBACK" was Lindsey's reply.

"LEIGH!" Sara reminded the teenager.

The music was turned down to a semi-normal level.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "That's much better…Oh, and Linds?" Sara said, walking past her room toward the bathroom. "Keep this music away from Greg... He might actually like it..."

Catherine laughed. "Arent you supposed to be in the shower?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm going..." She actually made it to the bathroom this time and took a quick shower, emerging several minutes later in jeans and one of Greg's sweatshirts. She moved to Catherine to retrieve Leigh from her Godmother.

"We'll have breakfast then head over to get our hair done. Lindsey isnt too thrilled about it..." she said.

Sara laughed. "Neither am I."

She shot Sara a questioning look. "Your not thrilled about marrying Greg?"

"Oh, that part I'm more than thrilled about. It's the hair, dress and make-up part I'm not looking forward to..." Sara replied.

"But you'll look pretty."

Sara laughed in response.

"It'd be intresting to find a DB that looked like that guy...Kee---yoooo..." Catherine said randomly.

Lindsey yelled from the other room. "KYO, MOM. ITS KYO!"

"Okay..." Sara sighed. "I need coffee."

Catherine grinned. "Coffee...sounds lovely."

"Meh..." she looked around the kitchen. "I forgot to bring some Blue Hawaiian."

"You're now addicted to it too...?"

"I dare you to drink a cup of Blue Hawaiian and then drink a cup of coffee from the lab..."

"...Oh?" sh cocked an eyebrow. "Will do. Free Blue Hawaiian!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "So… Food?"

"Yes...breakfast...let's go down." Catherine agreed, heading downstairs. Sara followed, noticing the music got steadily louder as they went. "She really likes to blast that shit..."

"Look on the bright side... It's not Manson..." Sara pointed out.

"Very good point. But Manson doesn't do fountains of blood...does he?" Catherine repled.

Sara pondered that thought for a moment. "I wouldn't be surprised..."

Catherine shuddered. "I dont know how she can listen to that stuff though..." she said and continued on with making scrambled eggs.

Sara followed her, while holding Leigh in her arms. "I think I'm becoming immune to it..."

" Good for you... I'm almost addicted to aspirin. That stuff induces headache's better than Ecklie."

She laughed. "You'll get used to it..."

There was a loud random outburst of Kyo screaming. Catherine sent a glare in Sara's direction.

"Maybe?"

The song got louder and Kyo's screams of "child prey" could be clearly heard downstairs now.

Sara blinked several times. "Okay... maybe not, all I know is if Greg hears it..." she shuddered. "I will never hear the end of it either."

"Well, are you excited?" Catherine asked changing the subject whilst thinking of a way for Greg to hear it. The suddenly heard a loud screech. "LINDSEY!"

A reply of "KYO HAS BIG FEET!" Echoed down the stairs.

"Okay..." Sara laughed, trying to stop laughing. "THANKS FOR SHARING THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION, LINDS!" And after managing to get their laughter under control she replied to Catherine's previous question. "Of course I'm excited!"

"I can't believe my 14 year old daughter just said that..."

"Neither can I..." Sara agreed, shaking her head.

Upon realizing that they'd burned breakfast in their fit of laughter they decided Dunkin' Donuts would be a nice substitute, collected Lindsey and the stuff they'd need for the day and headed out.

* * *

"SANDERS!" a loud yell pulled him from his sleep.

He threw a pillow in the general direction of the voice. "Leave me alone!'

Warrick and Nick, who stood at the end of the bed, grinned, each grabbing one of Greg's leg's and pulling him out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Greg! Come on, get your ass to the wedding or I'll marry her!" Nick yelled, as Greg layed on the floor with no intention of getting up.

Greg sat up, glaring at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"He would. He was telling me all about the honeymoon on the way here." Warrick said, getting his friend in more hot water.

"I already got the honeymoon part," he stuck his tongue out them. "That's where Leigh and Emily come in."

"Trust me. Mine was better." Nick replied, not nowing when to shut up, though he was just teasing.

Warrick laughed. "He was probably reliving that memory just now."

"That would explain the sleeping in." Nick added.

Greg glared at them. "Tell me, do you value your lives?"

"I do. Can't say the same for Nicky…"

Greg looked over at Nick. "I somehow managed to restrain myself from hitting Hank. I won't offer you the same courtesy."

Nick smiled innocentley. "Just caffinate yourself and let's roll..."

"Keep your shoes on and watch Emily for me for a few minutes." He told them and disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

Nick took the infant from Greg rocking her in his arms. Not three minutes passed before he froze. "You have got to be kididng me..."

"What?" Rick asked.

"I hope Greg's gonna change her..." he replied.

Warrick just laughed. "This is coming from the man with nine nieces and nephews. You're her godfather…"

"Doesnt mean I have to change her..." he sighed.

Greg returned a few moments later. "What's wrong with you?"

"We've sprung a leak." Nick replied.

Greg rolled his eyes "Some help you are..." he said, retrieving Emily and going to change her.

"Hey! Diaper changing wans't in the godfatherhood contract." He whined.

Greg laughed. "Even Lindsay's managed the diaper changing... Coward…"

Warrick grinned. "Outdone by a child? Ouch." He teased.

Nick just glared.

Greg laughed "Okay... next on the list. Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee…"

"Blue Hawaiian?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. But, after your comment earlier I might not share with you..."

Nick pouted. "Come on! I need it! I'll pretend only half of the honeymoon happened!" He now regretted his teasing.

Greg went downstairs, ignoring Nick's whining. "You want some Rick?" he asked.

"No thanks." Warrick replied, Nick still begging for the good coffee.

Greg grinned. "Okay then." They both waited, not-so-patiently on Nick's part. Greg gave in, and with a heavy sign, gave Nick a cup of coffee.

Warrick watched in amusement as both Greg and Nick downed their coffee's Greg filling his up and inhaling that as well and pouring some more into a mug to take with him.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Greg announced, starting on a coffee high.

"Okay, then..." Rick said walking to the car. Nick and Greg following.

Greg paused. "Wait a minute…"

They both stopped. "What?"

Greg ran back inside, returning with Emily and her diaper bag. Nick shook his head laughing and Warrick rolled his eyes.

"What? It's your fault!" Greg replied, holding Emily to his chest and apologizing for what he'd just done, though she couldn't understand him.

Nick turned to look at him in the backseat. "Wait. Wait. Wait. It's my fault that you left your daughter inside?"

Greg nodded. "You let me have coffee…"

Warrick laughed. "What would have happened if we had let you have a Manson CD? Just curious."

He slipped a CD into the cars CD player. "You'll see." He replied, reaching over Nick to turn it up. "Not Manson. Lindsey gave it to me last week. Dir En Grey. Worse than Manson." he told them as a song called 'Obscure' started playing.

Nick covered his ears. "Lucky. I have to drive…" Warrick pouted as Emily started crying.

"Just crash the car. It'll be better for all of us…" Nick suggested.

Greg pouted but agreed to let them turn the radio off for fear of having to walk, he got Emily quieted down and then proceeded to hum 'Obscure' slightly off key.

They both glared at him. "Stop it. Now, Greg."

"Aww… Why?" he whined.

Warrick stopped the car. "We're here."

Nick jumped out of the car. "THANK GOD!" he said, desperate to escape Greg's taste in music.

"Stuff it or I'll say 'harrumph' with aplomb, render you temporarily immobile, administer 99 wedgies and finish by butchering you with a butter knife!" Greg yelled.

"Dude," Nick blinked. "What the hell are you on?"

"Coffee!" he replied, grinning.

* * *

Greg stood beside his brother, Nick and Warrick watching as the girls came down the aisle. First Lindsey, followed by Katie and Mia before Catherine came out, Sara behind her a moment later, his jaw dropped as Sara, who had chosen to walk alone, appeared in the doorway. She was in a beautifully simple white dress, smiling at him as she walked towards him. The sequins – which Catherine had insisted she add- sparkled in the pale lighting.

"I have a question." The reverend called over the low music playing in the background once Sara had taken her place beside Greg. "Do all of you want this couple to get married?"

A series of loud 'YES!'s echoed through the hall, along with a chorus of applause and lots of laughing.

"Are you just saying that because of the dinner?"

That caused another bout of laughter among everyone.

"And the drinks!" someone called out.

The reverend laughed and continued. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people together in holy matrimony." The man was still talking but Sara had gotten lost in Greg's eyes and had lost focus.

A camera flash a moment later brought her back to reality. "If anyone may show just cause that these two should not lawfully be joined together please speak now."

Greg glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Braden and Anna walking toward one of the tables toward the back. (They were getting married in the same place they were having the reception) He cast a worried look toward Sara but relaxed when he saw them smile and take a seat

They turned their attention back to Reverend Stevens, as he continued on with the ceremony. "Greg, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife? To live together in the holy state of matrimony? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live."

"I will." Greg replied, smiling.

"Sara. Will you take this man to be your wedded husband? To live together in the holy state of matrimony? To love him, comfort himr, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"

Sara nodded. "I will."

Reverend Stevens continued. "Repeat after me: I, Greg, take thee, Sara, to be my wedded wife."

"I, Greg, take thee, Sara, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

Greg repeated it, smiling at Sara as he held her hand.

"Now, Sara…"

She smiled and echoed what Greg had said as the reverend said it. "I, Sara, take thee, Greg, to be my wedded husband. To have to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

Nick handed Reverend Stevens the wedding bands and Greg was handed Sara's ring. "Repeat after me: As a token of pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, Amen."

Greg echoed the Revered Stevens words, slipping the gold ring onto Sara's finger. And a moment later Sara was repeating those words as she slid Greg's ring onto his hand.

Again, the two of them got lost, only coming back to earth upon hearing: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Upon hearing that Greg swept her off her feet into a passionate kiss receiving hoots and hollers from the men and aww's from the women. Sara smiled, her arms around his neck. The sound of everyone clapping and cheering erupting throughout the room.

* * *

After what felt like a million photos and such Greg and Sara took their place on the dance floor for their first dance. Greg wrapped his arms around Sara's waist as hers rested on his neck. "Oh, the irony." Greg teased as Elton John's 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' started playing, the two of them rocking to the beat "I think I like our version better though." He laughed.

She laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As the song faded out they both bowed, slowly walking off the dance floor toward his parents, Katie and Brian who were waiting with Emily and Leigh in their arms. "Mom… Dad…" Greg greeted them, still not over what had happened the night before.

"Greg." His mother sighed. "We're sorry for the way we acted last night. We were…"

"Insulting?" Greg suggesting, his hand finding Sara's again.

Braden shrugged. "I think I deserved that."

Anna continued. "Anyway, we just want to be included in this. It's your wedding day!"

Sara nodded to Greg and he gave in. "Okay, no insulting anyone though, deal? I mean it, if I hear one comment about anything negatively you are out of here."

They nodded and walked off.

"Thanks Greg." Katie told him, handing Emily to Greg, Brian returning Leigh to Sara.

"SARA!" two young voices yelled from a few feet away, latching onto her legs.

She looked down. "Hey, there." Her own brother Mark was walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you." Mark said, shaking hands with Greg. "This is my wife, Sam." He said, gesturing to the woman who'd also joined them. "And my son, Dillon, and daughter, Megan."

"Hey," Greg smiled kneeling down, closer to the nine and five year olds eye levels. "I would suppose that I'm Uncle Greg." Sara introduced her brother to Leigh and Emily.

The next thing they knew they were being pulled into a large circle as Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' started playing. Greg and Sara being the first couple shoved into the center. After a moment they went back to the outside sending Warrick and Catherine in. They in turn let Nick and Katie in, Archie and Mia followed. Mark and Sam went next and Brian ended up dancing with Lindsey. The difference in height was rather amusing. Greg's parents went in and so did a few other couples before the song faded out and everyone cheered.

They finally took a seat (is it sad that I resorted to making a seating chart I was so stuck on this chapter… ?) and got something to eat as everyone congratulated them, even Ecklie and Hodges had done so.

Sara pointed to the clock sometime later. "Merry Christmas, Greggo." She smiled, noticing that it was now after midnight. (I did the math, this would be about right.)

"Merry Christmas to you, too." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her again.

Nick appeared beside them. "Can we have cake now?" he asked for the fifth time.

Greg laughed. "Alright, alright already!"

Nick grinned, going to spread that news. "Yes! CAKE EVERYONE!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. It would explain a lot…"

"I heard that!" Nick called from a few feet away. "Now, get over here." He returned, dragging them over to the large cake.

"Be nice." Catherine warned them as they stood next to each other, piece of cake in hand. Greg aimed correctly and managed to give it to Sara without causing that much of a mess; however Sara, who was grinning the entire time, was off by a mile, cake somehow ending up on Greg's forehead… "Whoops, looks like I missed." She teased.

He laughed, wiping it off his head and flicking some at her. He accentuated that immaturity by sticking his tongue out at her.

Everyone was laughing at their little show. "Who wants cake?" Greg yelled over the laughter.

After everyone had gotten their cake and sat down, Brian stood up, walking over to the DJ. "I'd ugh… like to propose a toast to my brother." He said. "There are so many thing I really wanted to say and it took me a long time to do it and I just finished it, so I'm gonna do my best. So, this is for my brother, Greg. Throughout the years we've done all the things two brothers could have possibly done from little kids playing whiffle ball in the backyard to countless hours spent you teaching me how to reel in the big one. For every journey you seem to take I silently stood by you with a great amount of pride, knowing that you're my brother and that I can do anything and you can do anything as well. Although we always knew that I was the best at whiffle ball." That earned a laugh. "We both knew I always caught the biggest fish no matter what, cause if not, I'd tell mom on you. " He looked toward Anna who laughed as did everyone else. "Once again, I'm very proud of you and must say this time you certainly have me beat. So as Sara and you enter this day as husband and wife I wish that life gives you the best it has to offer and dreams come true. So, Greg, I'll leave you with this. I'm blessed to be your brother but I'm truly honored to be your friend through all these years."

Greg smiled, walking over to his younger brother and giving him a hug. "Thanks," he said. "It means a lot."

All too soon it seemed the reception had ended, most of the people having to return to work the next day…. Well nigh t. Greg and Sara were still there, getting ready to leave, Emily and Leigh in twin baby carriers on one of the tables.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Greg asked, dancing with her again. When she nodded, he continued. They slowly rocked to John Michael Montgomery's 'Come Home To You.' "My car never actually did break down…"

Sara rested her head against his shoulder. "Why am I not entirely surprised?"

He smiled. "I made it about a block and a half before I turned around. I couldn't leave, for some reason; I just wanted to stay with you then, too."

"Greg." She grinned. "Mine didn't either…"

* * *

_**Okay… that took FOREVER to type. This one was twelve pages log, new record on my part. I know what's gonna happen in the last chapter so it shouldn't take as long as this one did. Wow… it's almost over… I'll be sad to see this go… Review!**_


	25. Epilogue: Family

_**COLLIDE**_

**Sandle fic. This is the last chapter… Thank you, everyone for the reviews! And I'll be sad to see this end. Hope you Enjoy this chapter! By the way: I don't own the Chihuahua song.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story

* * *

**

**You finally find**

**You and I Collide**

"DADDY!" Emily and Leigh yelled simultaneously running to him as he walked in the front door and leaping into his arms.

Greg smiled. "How are the birthday girls doing?" he asked. They were turning eight today.

Luke, Greg's four year old son also wandered over, interrupting his older sister's reply. The little boy, who looked just like his father, crinkled up his nose. "Daddy, you smell icky…" he stated, retreating back to Sara, who had appeared as well.

She coughed. "Yeah… he does…" she smiled, lifting Luke into her arms. "Ugh… Decomp?"

He nodded. "Hot tub. All weekend. And the vic had the heat on…"

"It's ninety degrees outside and someone put the heat on? Please, tell me there were suspicious circs here…" Sara said, now intrigued as well as repulsed by this case.

Greg nodded. "And you get the honor of helping with it. Grissom's letting you come back tomorrow."

He took a step closer to her, while attempting to walk with Emily and Leigh now attached to his legs. The girls giggled as Sara coughed again. "I'll go get you some lemons." She said, making a quick departure, Luke still in her arms.

"Okay," he nodded. After a moment of skillful tickling the twins had finally unglued themselves from his legs and dragged him upstairs so he could check on Morgan, the three month old baby girl that had spent the last few months at home keeping Sara busy.

She came in the room behind him a moment later, bag of cut lemons and a plastic trash bag in one hand, the other was busy covering her nose. "How can you two stand that smell?" she asked Emily and Leigh who had reattached themselves to their father.

"What smell?" Emily asked, and proceeded to press her nose against Greg just to be sure he didn't smell.

Greg just laughed. "I told you they'd be immune to it."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You. Shower. Now." She said, pushing him in the general direction of the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going…" he sighed, heading to do just that. He found himself glad that he hadn't worn a shirt he particularly liked that day as he knew anything he had worn would have to be burned, or else stink up the entire house.

"Make it fast!" she told him, catching the clothes as he was threw them at her. "We have to meet everyone at Chuck E. Cheese's in two hours."

He laughed. "I'm hurrying." He assured her.

"MOOOM!" Emily yelled from her room down the hall. "Luke's acting like Daddy again!"

Greg upon hearing this snorted in laughter, which is not the brightest thing to do when squeezing lemon juice on your head.

"What's he doing?" Sara called.

It was silent for a moment. "He found Daddy's hair gel."

She rushed out of the room to retrieve the over adventurous four year old.

Greg was getting out, smelling much better, when she returned, and she was laughing her head off.

"What?" he asked, having missed the rest of the conversation about Luke.

She gestured to Luke who was sitting on the bed, dirty blonde hair spiked to an extreme even Greg wouldn't try. It took Greg several minutes to compose himself, after quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"And everyone made fun of _my _hair…" he laughed, as Sara made sure he was de-stinked enough to go out in public.

Emily and Leigh ran into the room tackling Greg for no apparent reason. "Can we go now?" Leigh asked, sitting on his chest.

He nodded, grabbing her by the ankles and holding her upside down. She giggled as he dumped her on the bed. "Go get your shoes on." The two girls proceeded to race back out of the room.

"I'll go get Morgan." He told Sara, who was attempting to get Luke's hair semi-normal looking again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Greg, Sara, Emily, Leigh, Luke, Morgan, Nick, with Katie and their five year old daughter Kaylee, Warrick, Catherine, Lindsey, and Grissom were all seated at one of the party tables at Chuck E. Cheese's.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Emily and Leigh. Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sung and the twins blew out the candles on the cake together.

Warrick nudged Nick in the shoulder. "Are you going to be as obsessive over the cake now as you were at Greg and Sara's wedding?" he teased.

"Shut up." Nick mumbled, bopping his friend over the head.

A while later after everyone had had their fill of pizza and cake and the twins had gone through their birthday presents, everyone had spilt up to go play games.

"Dude! Your aim stinks!" Greg glared in Nick's general direction, putting a hand to the back of his head where the wooden skeeball had connected with his skull.

Nick just smiled sheepishly from his spot eight lanes over and laughed.

Greg approached him, returning the not so common blunt object. "How did you manage to hit me from eight lanes over?"

"You got in the way…" he grumbled, taking the ball and getting it in the 30 point hole.

"EIGHT LANES AWAY? You're just lucky that hit me and not one of the kids…" he scolded, mumbling incoherently and walking off to avoid further trauma.

"Well, I wouldn't have hit you if your head wasn't such a big target."

Greg turned back. "Are you calling me an egotist?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "I'd go with 'selfless giving optimist."

"Well, at least I can aim a skeeball at a hole." He replied, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

Nick returned the gesture, earning a giggle from Kaylee who'd been in search of her father as Greg walked away again.

(This actually happened. It was like my seventh birthday and my four year old brother was there with me and my friend Eric… hmm... Nice coincidence there… and I came back over and my brother had managed to hit Eric on the head from eight lanes away… I have no clue how this happened, though I know it was hysterical...)

Greg happened to wander over to Warrick next who had managed to get the high score on Dance, Dance Revolution and he was watching Lindsey attempt to beat his score.

"What's up?" he asked, standing beside his friend. "You look smug."

Warrick laughed. "Just watching Linds try and neat my score. It'll never happen."

Greg laughed as the music faded out. "Ugh, don't look now, but… she just did." He said, giving the twenty two year old a high five. "Way to go!"

"Thanks, Uncle Greg!" she grinned, sticking her tongue out at Warrick as she turned toward him. "Pay up." She stated, doing a victory dance as he handed her a twenty for beating him, in both the game and the bet that she'd win.

The three of them headed back to the party room to check on the little ones who'd been running around with Sara, Katie, Catherine and Grissom. Greg laughed upon realizing what was playing over the speaker system.

"Chihuahua! Chihuahua! Chihuahua! Chihuahua! Oh, Chihuahua!" Greg sang slightly off key along with the music, drawing unnecessary attention to himself. "I'm walking in the street. And the moon shine's bright. A little melody keeps feeling on my mind tonight. I gotcha! It's the song about Chihuahua. Yeah, that's cool alright."

Nick and Warrick cringed. "I'm not sure if that's better or worse than the Manson, Dir En grey, Miyavi, Gazette, X Japan, L'arc En Ceil, and Gackt." They listed off the bands Lindsey had gotten Greg into over the years.

Sara just laughed, holding Morgan in her arms as Emily and Leigh started dancing with their father. Luke, who, unlike Greg, was rather shy, hid behind her.

"It was fun. And a life without sorrow. Feels young. And when you think about tomorrow. Say YO! When you're about to freak out. Just go and then shout it out loud. Chihuahua here. Chihuahua there. Everybody wants it everywhere. Sing it loud. And life can be so easy." He finished another verse and the chorus and by now everyone was laughing their heads off. "What can make you move, Chihuahua. Can you feel the groove Chihuahua? What can make you dance? Oh Chihuahua! What can make you sing Chihuahua? Take it and you win Chihuahua. What can bring you joy. Oh Chihuahua!" as he progressed further into the song Nick Warrick and Grissom ducked out of the room to pretend they didn't know the crazy guy who'd started dancing. Horribly.

"Oh, no…" Sara sighed. "Why must he do this?"

"I'm driving in my car. Looking for a parking space. There it is my place. Someone else wins the race. NO, I give up. Today is not my day. But then I take a deep breathe and say: Calm down. When you're about to go crazy. Turn around. And feel as fresh as a daisy. Just run. Because it's time to go. Have fun and let the whole world know. Chihuahua here. Chihuahua there. Everybody wants it everywhere. Sing it loud. And life can be so easy Chihuahua."

"Please, tell me it's almost over?" Katie begged, standing beside Sara now.

She let out a shrug. "I hope so, or I may have to shoot him…"

Greg was grinning like an idiot as the song started to slow a bit. "What can make you move Chihuahua? Can you feel the groove Chihuahua? What can make you dance? Oh Chihuahua! What can make you sing Chihuahua? Take it and you win. Chihuahua. What can bring you joy. Oh Chihuahua! Chihuahua. Chihuahua. Chihuahua. Chihuahua. Oh Chihuahua! What can make you move Chihuahua? Can you feel the groove Chihuahua? What can make you dance? Oh Chihuahua! What can make you shout Chihuahua? What it's all about Chihuahua. What can bring you love  
Oh Chihuahua!"

Greg took a bow before walking back to Sara. "What was that for?" he complained after promptly being bopped over the head.

"Take a guess Sherlock." She said, handing him Morgan.

He pretended to act confused. "What? You don't like my singing?"

She pondered that for a moment. "Let's just say if the shower head had ears, it would have gone deaf quite a while ago…"

"Hey!" he pouted. "That was mean!"

She laughed. "That was the point, Greggo."

He looked around. "I know Emily, Leigh, and Kaylee probably escaped with Nick and Rick, but where'd Luke go?"

Sara turned around; ready to point out the fact that he was standing right behind her when she was proven wrong. "I don't know." She said and went into panic mode. Greg was close behind.

Not a moment later they had everyone on a hunt for the four year old. "Luke!" Greg called having drawn the short straw and having to check the tubes overhanging the entire place.

A muffled "Hi, Daddy!" drew his attention to one of the tubes further away.

"LUCAS GREGORY SANDERS!" he yelled, trying to get his sons attention. That plan failed leaving him to crawl through the small tunnels to rescue the little boy.

After a moment he managed to escape, laying flat on his back near the ball pit, Luke wrangled in his arms. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Pwaying." He responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Greg let out a laugh. "Didn't mommy and I tell you something about wandering off?" he said, still lying down. He nodded, trying to look innocent. That worked. Greg chuckled, pulling his son into his arms. "You are a goof."

A voice from behind him got his attention. "Greg?" an all too familiar voice asked. "Sanders?"

He looked up to see a girl about his age standing behind him. It took him a moment to recognize her. "Hannah? What are you doing here?" he asked, rather defensively as he gripped his son tighter.

"So, you do remember me, huh?" she smiled, tossing her long brown braids over her shoulder.

He nodded. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Birthday party?"

She scoffed. "No! Like you're here for a birthday party…" she didn't believe him, which was kind of ridiculous as he was holding his clone in his arms.

He was standing now, Luke up on his shoulders. "My daughter's just turned eight." He told her, backing slightly as she advanced on him.

"I knew I shouldn't have broken up with you fifteen years ago." She stated, going completely off-topic.

'Why did I ever even consider dating this… this witch?' he asked himself. Luke, who had apparently become bored, had started tugging on his hair. "Daddy…"

"Hmm?" he looked up, careful to avoid knocking him off. "What's up? Other than you that is?" he asked.

Before Luke could answer he saw Hannah take a step closer, reaching for him, he avoided her but ended up falling back into the ball pit, Luke on top of him. "Thanks for the warning their Luke…" he laughed; now completely ignoring his ex-girlfriend.

Luke giggled; picking up one of the plastic balls and throwing it at his father, Greg returned the favor, gently of course and practically fell over laughing when Luke aimed for Hannah standing outside. After a moment he picked up his son and climbed out going in search of Sara so they could call off the search. "Let's go hunt down your mom." He said, putting Luke back on his shoulders.

"Greg. Wait!" Hannah called grabbing his arm.

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to find my wife and my three daughters and have fun." He said. "Don't even bother talking to me again." He told her, and pulled out of her grip. "Ow!" he flinched as Luke kicked him lightly and tugged on his ears. "Knock that off."

He laughed when his son continued lightly kicking his side saying "Giddy up!"

"What do you say we cash in those tickets now?" he asked his son, flipping him over his head and catching him in his arms before setting him on the ground beside him. Luke nodded quickly.

He got a bag of cotton candy for Luke who had insisted upon it since Greg knew just as well as he did that Emily and Leigh wouldn't share theirs and a large stuffed animal for Sara. He'd give the twins the rest of his tickets as he had won a huge jackpot of tickets on one of the games.

"You found him!" Sara called to him from where she stood next to an equally worried Nick and Warrick.

Greg nodded. "Yup." He pointed to the tubes along the ceiling. "Up there."

Sara handed Morgan to him and pulled Luke into her arms. "Please, don't do that again." She told him.

Greg handed her the big plushy and smiled when she laughed. "Thanks, Greggo." She grinned before he leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

_**That is the end of Collide. Random fluff and a random problem and random Greg singing. You can find the Chihuahua song on Youtube. I'd like to thank everyone who assisted me in writing this story and all those who read and reviewed it. I have a few other random plot bunnies in my head I'm gonna get under control before I get back to work on everything I've been neglecting recently.**_

_**Thanks Again…**_

_**Animegirl1129**_


End file.
